Báilame
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan una bailarina de pole dance muy reconocida y además de eso, heredera de la cadena de clubes Utopía ¿Quién querría mas con un futuro tan prospero? Pero todo cambia cuando Edward Cullen un simple maestro de escuela primaria aparece en su vida sin previo aviso, y le da un giro de 180 grados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Báilame por Gis Cullen**

**Capitulo 1: Mi Bella Bailarina**

Iba en mi Volvo por la carretera a una velocidad alarmante, quería desaparecer, quería escapar, simplemente quería olvidar.

Dolía, dolía como la mierda. Sabía que ya no la amaba. Pero por un momento pensé que tanto años de amistad significaría algo de lealtad para ella, pero no, la muy desgraciada se había enamorado de mi hermano, dejando todo atrás y solo diciéndome _**"lo siento, pero jamás podría ponerte por sobre encima de tu hermano, te quiero, pero no más que a Emmett".**_

¿Como había podido hacerme eso?, aunque ambos sabíamos como era nuestra relación, él era mi hermano y ella era mi novia, mi chica.

Sin darme cuenta me estacione frente a un lugar llamado Utopía, donde las mujeres bailaban sacándose la ropa en una tarima de pole dance. Sabia que era exclusivo, con solo ver la fachada del lugar no dejaba duda que era un lugar caro.

Aun así, mire dentro de mi billetera y tenia un par de billetes. Eran para la comida de esta semana, pero… que más daba, ya vería como me las apañaba.

Me adentre al lugar, donde luces de color rojo me daban la bienvenida. Una música lenta se escuchaba de fondo mientras buscaba una mesita, al encontrarla me senté y una muchacha vestida con una falda demasiado corta de cuero y en la parte de arriba llevaba un brasier color negro y una camiseta de red anudada a un costado dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano; se me acerco y dijo…

—Bienvenido a Utopía cariño, ¿en que te puedo servir?

—Un tequila por favor… no… mejor tráigame la botella —me miró alzando una ceja

—Ok —se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el sector de las barras dejándome solo.

Unos minutos más tarde volvió con la botella de tequila, un vasito, sal y limón; lo dejo todo en la pequeña mesa y se fue.

Me serví un vaso y quemo, quemo toda la extensión de mi garganta, volví a servir otro y esta vez fue mas leve esa quemazón.

Me estaba por servir otro cuando todas las luces rojas se apagaron y las del escenario principal comenzaron a bajar hasta que todas las luces blancas formaron un círculo alrededor del caño que estaba situado en medio del escenario y una luz roja ilumino a este desde arriba.

Una música suave de acordes atrapante comenzaba a sonar, conocía esa canción, era _Purple Rain de Prince._

De la parte de atrás del escenario se corrieron unas cortinas y… caminando descalza como si estuviera caminando sobre nubes se acercaba una mujer. Dios era hermosa… llevaba un culoté de encaje negro y un brasier también de encaje negro que se anudaba en la parte de no me podía estar pasando, no aquí, no en este momento… no con alguien como ella.

Que demonios estaba pensando. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta la gran cantidad de audiencia que tenia, en especial masculina.

Si, se veía a leguas que ella era la reina de este lugar, ella mandaba sobre ese escenario.

Caminó hasta la punta del escenario e hizo unos movimientos circulares con sus caderas. En ese momento su mirada se encontró con la mía y juro por Dios, que mi cuerpo vibro por la química que desprendimos los dos. Sin dejar de mirarme camino hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y tomo el caño de acero, giro alrededor de el ágilmente agarrada de una sola mano. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, delicados… eró cabello se movía de manera sensual al bailar alrededor del caño, su cadera era filosa, eso hacia que en mí bajo vientre se arremolinara un remolino de sensaciones que ya sabía a donde me llevaría eso.

Sus piernas eran largas y estilizadas, de un color blanco perlado.

_Simplemente perfecta._

Yo no dejaba de mirarla, mi bebida había pasado a segundo plano, en ese momento solo existía ella. Esa bailarina erótica que hacia que mi cerebro se desconectara de todo, se olvidara de todo y mi corazón latiera acelerado y con fuerza.

Bailó y en un momento quedo frente a mí de espalda al caño pero sosteniéndolo con una mano por encima de su cabeza.

Ella se había percatado de mí, y me miraba. Podría sonar soberbio, pero estaba seguro que al igual que para mí, para ella en este momento no existía nadie.

_Ella estaba bailando para mí. _

Me movía su cadera, su pelvis. Con su mano libre se acariciaba su vientre plano y el costado de sus pechos. Todo sin dejar de mirarme.

_Ella bailaba para mí._

Subió al caño ágilmente e hizo un par de figuras que la hacían parecer una contorsionista profesional. Simplemente hermosa.

Al bajar de la forma mas delicada se arrastro en el piso del escenario hasta quedar frente a mí, una cortina de pelo me impedía ver sus ojos pero eso me gustaba, me gustaba su misterio.

Quedo de rodillas aun ocultando su cara, toco sus pechos y voltio dándome una vista privilegiada de su bien formado trasero. ¡Puta madre, ya esta duro de tan solo verla!

Se arrastró hasta el caño y de una forma natural, con una figura se levanto sin el menor percance.

Bailó un poco más al son de _Purple Rain _hasta que su momento terminó con ella en el piso del escenario boca arriba.

Yo estaba sumido en una especie de burbuja, no escuchaba ni prestaba atención a nadie a mí alrededor que no fuera ella y la música.

Un momento después ella se retiraba del escenario.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el lugar en donde esa chica estuvo, solo salí de mi letargo cuando una de las camareras se acerco.

—¿Porque estas tan solo? llevo un rato mirándote y espantas a cualquier muchacha que se te acerca —la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, si alguien había venido hasta mi, o si yo había hablado con alguien.

—¿Quien… quien es la chica que acaba de bailar? —me sorprendí queriendo saber quien era esa mujer. Dirigí mi mirada a la mujer que tenia enfrente y en su cara había un altísimo de burla y enojo.

—Si… me imagine que preguntarías por ella, ella es la atracción de este lugar —dijo inhalando de su cigarrillo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunte interesado.

—Marie —dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Marie… Marie…—me repetía una y otra vez en pequeños susurros.

—Sí, Marie, pero te doy un concejo… no te hagas ilusiones con ella —me miró de arriba hacia abajo —, ella no esta a tu alcance. En realidad no esta al alcance de nadie de por aquí—dijo mirándome con algo en su mirada que parecía no se ¿compasión?

Miré a mi alrededor escaneando con mi mirada el lugar y me di una idea de lo que estaba hablando.

El lugar parecía bastante exclusivo, muchos de los hombres que estaban a mí alrededor iban vestidos de trajes, saco, corbata y pantalones de vestir.

Al mirar como iba vestido yo, comprendí. Estaba con unas simples deportivas, un jeans desgastado y una camisa a cuadros.

Jamás me había desmerecido por quien era o por lo que tenía. Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio obtuve mi titulo; yo era maestro en una escuela primaria y aunque mi sueldo no era grande, me era suficiente para vivir y para darme uno que otros gustos. Como mi preciado Volvo, que me lo había comprado con mis ahorros de toda la vida y por eso lo cuidaba con mi vida.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que al mirar hacia la barra vi como la misma bailarina que hasta hace unos momentos me habíahecho delirar, ahora se acomodaba en uno de los taburetes que había para sentarse frente a la barra.

No deje de mirarla en ningún momento, apreciando sus piernas, su espalda, esa cintura tan estrecha y ese cabello que caía como cascada lacio por sobre su espalda. Giró sobre su hombro mirando a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos… ¡Dios! era preciosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo y levantó su copa. Yo no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían… ella me estaba coqueteando.

Sin más me levanté de mi asiento, con mi botella de tequila en una mano y el vasito en la otra; camine a paso lento por entre las pocas personas que se me cruzaban y al llegar a la barra me acomodé a su lado. La mire, ella me miró y sonrió.

¿Qué hago, que hago? Tenia que presentarme y ser el caballero que Esme me enseño a ser.

—Hola… mi nombre es Edward Cullen —ella volvió a mirarme y me tendió su mano.

—Encantada, el mío es Marie —miró al barman y le mostró su vaso y le hizo la señal de dos, volvió a mirarme y mordió su labio inferior. ¡Mierda! No debió haber hecho eso.

—Tú no vienes seguido por aquí verdad, es la primera vez que te veo.

— Sí… digamos que fue de casualidad —sonreí para mi mismo mientras me servía otro trago de tequila, me lo tomé y volví a mirarla, ella me miraba de una manera tan profunda que me hacia querer tomarle el rostro y besarla y… por que no algo mas.

— ¡Brindemos por eso!—me tendió el trago, que no se en que momento lo trajo el barman y lo tome por no ser un maleducado.

—Has bailado bien… muy bien, me gusto mucho la canción que elegiste—enserio me gustaba, yo era un fans de Prince.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya, eres el primero que le gusta lo lento, todos piden música mas movida… así que, Gracias — con un brillo especial se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? Y ¿De dónde eres? —pregunté, queriendo saber todo de ella.

—Veinticinco y soy de Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington ¿y tú?

—También tengo veinticinco y yo soy de aquí de Chicago —nos reímos por las coincidencias de la edad.

—Al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en común tú y yo—dijo con una sonrisa media malévola…

—Si al parecer —Juró que esta mujer seria mi perdición.

Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco por un buen rato yo le conté que era maestro en una escuela primaria y como mis niños me adoraban; hasta que en un momento se avisó que se habilitaría una pista de baile. Las personas salían a bailar de la manera más sensual a los compas de Black Velvet de Alannah Myles.

Marie me miró, se levantó del taburete y camino a paso lento hacia la pista de baile. A mitad de camino se dio la vuelta y me hizo una seña para que fuera con ella. Me tomé mi tequila de un sorbo y la seguí.

Abrazó mi cuello con sus brazos y bailó al compas de la música, tan lenta y sensual, hipnótica como ella sola. Mis manos se posaron en sus caderas y rozaban la piel expuesta por ese pantalón de jeans de tiro bajo. Se dio la vuelta y quedo de espalda a mi, puso sus manos sobre las mías que aun seguían en sus caderas y frotó su trasero contra mi pelvis. Estaba seguro que podía sentir mi miembro erecto por sus eróticos movimientos.

Ya no estaba bailando, ella se estaba excitando conmigo y lo estaba simulando muy bien.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y la atraje más a mi, ella jadeo ante tal movimiento y giró su rostro a mirarme. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios, y ella tomó eso como una invitación a besarlos. Y así lo hizo, tomo posesión de mis labios como si fueran suyos, mas yo no me queje, si no que aporte a que el momento se volviese de lo más caliente entre los dos.

La di vuelta y la abrase con un brazo y con el otro rodeé su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio de las bocas, nuestros cuerpos se habían desconectado de las mentes de cada uno, haciendo lo que su naturaleza les pedía… excitándose a más no poder.

Se separó de mí y jadeando me besó la mandíbula con pequeños besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi oreja y morder mi lóbulo haciéndome estremecer.

—Vayámonos de aquí, esta por comenzar la música electrónica —sin mas me tomó de la mano y me guio hasta la barra, le hizo una seña al barman y este salió por una puerta y a los segundos salió con una chaqueta roja y una cartera tipo sobre, se los entregó e hizo un asentamiento de cabeza hacia ella, volvió su mirada a mi y me di cuenta que yo no había pagado mi botella de tequila.

Saque mi billetera y tomé unos cuantos billetes ¡Adiós almuerzo de esta semana! Cuando le tendí los billetes al muchacho que me miraba con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro y negando. Marie tomó mi mano y me alejó de allí.

Al pasar por unas mesas, la chica que me había dicho el nombre de Marie me miraba con una sonrisa, pero asombrada al parecer por el accionar de Marie.

—Espera, debo pagar…—quise hablar pero me cayó con un sonoro beso en los labios.

—No importa, una botella de tequila no quebrantara mi imperio —estupefacto por sus palabras me deje guiar hasta fuera de Utopía, donde nos esperaba un flameante Aston Martin Vanquish en color negro… ¿De que imperio hablaba? mi Dios, esta mujer además de ser hermosa era ¿Millonaria? ¿Me preguntó cómo pudo hacer para comprarse semejante auto? De pronto recordé algo… mi Volvo. Jamás desmerecería a mi Volvo, pero vamos, un Volvo no se puede comparar con un Aston Martin.

—Espera yo… yo vine en mi auto, no lo puedo dejar aquí —mierda, sentí como el calor del momento se instalaba en mis mejillas.

—Oh… uhm… ya se, le pediremos a algún chico de seguridad que lo guarde en el deposito que esta detrás y mañana lo pasamos a buscar— ¿Qué? Oh no.

—No se… nunca me eh separado de mi auto, ¿Qué tal y si me lo roban?— no esta seguro de dejarlo.

—Oh vamos, si yo les doy tus llaves, nadie se atreverá a tocar tu auto, créeme— no muy convencido le entregue mis llaves. Ella se alejo un poco y le entrego las llaves a un muchacho moreno muy robusto, parecía un nativo americano, el chico asintió a algo que ella le dijo y luego se alejo.

—Todo solucionado… ¿nos vamos? —me miró y arrasó con mi nerviosismo, esa mirada me ponía más caliente de lo que estaba.

Me tomó de la mano y me guio hasta el auto que nos esperaba altivo y ostentoso frente a nosotros.

¿Iba a tener sexo con una desconocida? Al parecer si, y no me importaba, no sí era esta hermosura que majeaba como un demonio enojado.

Manejó hasta un complejo de departamentos residenciales que estaban en las afueras de Chicago. Era un departamento sumamente sencillo por fuera, pero al entrar, la impresión fue mucho más impactante. La sala era enorme pero acogedora, el piso era todo de parquee, había un sillón de tres cuerpos en cuero blanco y una amplia alfombra de gruesa lana blanca frente a un hogar de leña moderno. Grandes ventanales y al ver una escalera supuse que había un entre piso. Nada muy ostentoso. A demás de todo, ella era sencilla.

Lo que si me llamo la atención pero, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto fue ver un caño dorado de Pole Dance en medio de la sala. Sonreí ante esto. Me la imaginaba bailando solo para mí.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?—me preguntó quitándose su chamarra roja y arrojándola al suelo en alguna parte. Me preguntaba ¿porque me había traído a su casa? Acaso ¿ella era de esas personas que se entregaba a cualquiera? De primera impresión no me lo parecía, pero al invitarme-secuestrarme a su casa me dio que pensar.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi disputa mental y se rió.

—Edward… por si te lo estas preguntando, yo nunca eh traído a nadie aquí, no soy de esa clase de mujeres —dijo esto último con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Es que… ¿no te da miedo que yo sea un ladrón o un asesino serial? Tener tanta confianza en un extraño no es bueno.

—Pero si tú no eres un extraño. Me has contado tu vida, por lo tanto eso ya nos hace conocidos y por lo ultimo, confiare en ti… no aparentas ser un ladrón o asesino serial —dijo ya media relajada…

— Toma asiento y ponte cómodo… buscare algo para tomar—se alejó y deduje que fue hacia la cocina. Estaba nervioso pero disfrutando de l momento. Mi vista se paso por el departamento y en sus paredes colgaban pinturas-acuarelas. Eran principalmente acuarelas de muchos colores que plasmaban a parejas abrazándose o simplemente mirándose. Esta mujer era especial.

A los minutos se acercaba sonriendo y con las mejillas medias sonrojadas. Traía dos copas en una mano y una botella de vino rosado en la otra.

Hablar con ella era fácil y hasta divertido, era una persona sumamente inteligente.

Al parecer Utopía era una cadena de negocio con varias sucursales en distintas ciudades, que fueron dadas a ella por su padre. El magnate Charlie Swan.

— ¿Tu eres hija de Charlie Swan? —pregunté asombrado.

—Sí. —admitió media ofuscada por mi pregunta.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención…—no me dejo terminar.

—Yo soy hija extramatrimonial de mi padre, él tuvo una relación con mi madre Reneé, estando casado con Sue Swan, ella no podía tener hijos y eso al parecer a él le jodia. Cuando mi mamá se enteró que estaba embarazada se lo contó, pero el muy hijo de puta no le creyó, le dijo que ella le quería meter un hijo de otro para obtener mas comodidad y economía, la trató como una fulana, no tuvo compasión ni siquiera cuando mi mamá le juro que ella jamás había estado con otro hombre. Mi madre estabaprofundamente enamorada de él, y él la hirió tanto que ella tuvo que irse de la cuidad con tres meses de embarazo…

— Él no se hizo cargo…—afirmé. Como una persona podía ser tan cretino para rechazar tal regalo de Dios. Yo jamás haría una cosa así.

—Así es, mi madre tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes por salir adelante conmigo a rechazo de sus padre por saber que yo era fruto de una bajeza como acostarse con una persona casada… supongo que para ellos fue demasiado. Al pasar el tiempo yo fui creciendo y mis demandas se hacían mayores, Reneé tuvo que entrar a trabajar en un cabaret de mala muerte. Había veces que no tenía para pagar una niñera y terminaba llevándome. Ahí fue donde aprendí Pole Dance, siempre como un juego, yo apenas y tenía doce años; pero era buena, muy buena bailando. Así que a los dieciocho años y sin que Reneé se enterara comencé a bailar en un club nudista.

Al principio era sin quitarme la ropa, pero una vez el encargado del lugar me exigió que debía hacerlo y lo hice, esa vez me sentí tan mal y sucia que nunca más baile. Hasta que a los veintidós años, vi un anuncio donde se necesitaban bailarinas de Pole Dance para una importante cadena de clubes. Como yo nunca supe quien era mi padre jamás supe que entraría a trabajar en uno de sus clubs nocturnos. Audicioné y todavía recuerdo la primera vez que Charlie me vio, su cara se había descompuesto, pensé que mi actuación no le había gustado pero creo que mi parecido con Reneé fue lo que mas lo impresiono. Desde esa vez comencé a trabajar bailando en Utopía, solo una vez a la semana, pero la audiencia me pedía así que Jasper el encargado, me pidió que aumentara a tres veces a la semana. Yo estaba encantada hasta que otra vez me pidieron quitarme la ropa. No lo iba a permitir, había jurado que jamás lo volvería a hacer y cuando intente presentar mi renuncia Charlie me preguntó el porqué, yo le explique y él lo acepto. Acepto que yo bailara sin desnudarme.

—¿Y como se enteró que eras su hija?…

—Bueno… yo me había hecho muy famosa en todos sus clubes. Recorría todas sus instalaciones bailando, pero la mía era donde hoy me viste bailar. El caso es que un día al salir tarde de Utopía un hombre me siguió hasta mi auto e intento violarme, Charlie quien en ese momento también salía con un grupo de empresarios lo vio todo y corrió como loco para ayudarme, al hombre que había intentado atacarme lo molió a golpes, parecía transformado, hasta que los demás que estaban con él lo separaron, llamaron a la policía y se lo llevaron. Charlie me preguntó si yo deseaba llamar a alguien para avisarle de mi estado, ya que estaba histérica. Llame a mi madre y le conté todo lo que había pasado, ella tan loca como es me exigió que le dijera donde estaba, cuando le dije donde trabajaba comenzó a llorar y me pidió que no me moviera de ese lugar, ella llegó llorando hasta el lugar y vio cuando justo Charlie se despedía de mi, recuerdo que cuando me abrazo me dijo al oído "_mi hijo tendría tu misma edad, por favor cuídate bien"._

Mi madre llego hasta nosotros y nos separó de un empujón.

Charlie al ver a mi madre, unió unos cuantos cables y comprendió que yo era su hija, tan parecida a mi madre, pero también tan idéntica a él. Charlie no lo podía creer, luego de que mi madre se hubo ido hacia tanto tiempo, él contrato a un investigador y mandó a investigar si mi madre estaba con una persona aparte de él. Por supuesto que el investigador le mostró lo obvio de la historia, mi madre jamás lo había engañado. Charlie nos busco por cielo y tierra a nosotras, pero jamás pudo encontrarnos. Su esposa, Sue había muerto de cáncer de útero, dejándolo viudo y sin hijos. Así que él estaba solo en el mundo, y cuando nos encontró esa noche juro que jamás volvería a dejarnos ir y que a mí y a mi madre nunca más nos faltaría nada.

Fueron semanas de disputas con Reneé, ella se negaba a que yo recibiera el apellido Swan, hasta que al fin cedió.

Charlie intento de mil maneras que yo dejara de trabajar bailando, para que pasara al mando del club Utopía de Chicago como dueña y de los demás como gerente, me negué absolutamente, hasta que no me quedo de otra que aceptar lo que él me daba siempre y cuando Charlie aceptara mi condición, de que yo siguiera bailando como figura principal de Utopía Chicago, solo bailaría en ese. Le sugerí que cada vez que yo bailara él no estuviera presente, y lo acepto, le costo pero lo hizo. Con mi madre fue otra historia, ellos son "_amigos con derechos" _aun no me lo dicen, pero se que ellos hasta ya están viviendo juntos. En fin, así fue que pase de ser una simple bailarina a ser dueña de Utopía en Chicago y gerente de los demás clubes.

—Wow vaya vida y vaya suerte —me sorprendió por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. A pesar de que aparentaba ser una mujer muy independiente se podía ver que era una chica solitaria.

Escucharla hablar de su vida, de su pasado y de sus vivencias hacia que quedase prendido de sus labios cuando se movían sincronizados ¡Maldición! Su rostro era perfecto, me llamaba a tomarlo entre mis manos y besarlo completo.

Ella era una chica muy sufrida, y pude apreciar que a pesar del cambio de vida que tuvo, su esencia se mantuvo intacta. Esto era lo que yo realmente buscaba en una mujer. Su autenticidad para cada cosa que hacia en la vida, sin dejarse manchar por el entorno en donde estaba.

_Ella era perfecta para mí. _

—No te confundas… yo jamás desee ser la heredera de todo eso, mi vida se simplificaba a poder llegar a fin de mes y tener un plato de comida en la mesa, pero esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás y eso es lo lamentable, la gente que me rodea o que se acerca a mi lo hace por conveniencia no porque le agrade mi amistad…—a lo mejor ella pensaba que, tal vez yo…

—Eso piensas de mí…—no se porque, pero sentí temor de lo que ella respondiera.

— ¡No! Yo… cuando tú te acercaste supe que jamás habías frecuentado el lugar, por lo tanto no me conocías, te acercaste a mi solo por que te gusto mi baile y por un interés genuino, pero ahora me conoces… por cierto, mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. Pero dime Bella, me gusta mucho más—lo ultimo lo dijo con un prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas, al parecer era mucho mas tímida de lo que mostraba arriba del escenario

—Bella… suena bonito—un calor intenso sentí desde la punta de mis pies hasta la última hebra de cabello de mi cabeza, al ver como mordía su labio inferior.

Ella fijo sus ojos en los míos y la conexión duro tanto que ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de cuanto nos acercamos. Estábamos tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento dulce acariciando mis labios.

—Bella… no sabes el deseo que siento de besarte —mis dedos temblorosos acariciaron sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla.

— Yo lo deseo, desde el primer momento en que te vi —y sin mas preámbulos tiro de mi cuello hacia ella y me beso con pasión y ferocidad.

Su lengua hacia estragos en mi boca y en ese instante deje de pensar. Me olvide de Rosalie, de Emmett, de si llegaría a fin de mes con el dinero, de todo. Simplemente deje de pensar.

Tiró de mí e hizo que me sentara sobre la alfombra de la sala, frente al hogar a leña que estaba encendido.

Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y a retirarla. La acomode a horcajadas de mí y la bese como un jodido poseso, hambriento de sus labios. Devorándolos como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Comenzó a hacer un suave balanceo sobre mí, frotándose, excitándose a más no poder.

Mis manos fueron hacia el botón de su pantalón y arrastrándolo por sus piernas se lo fui sacando, ella se levanto un poco para poder darme espacio y así quitarlo fácilmente, pero tome más osadía y se los retire con bragas y todo.

¡Jodida mierda! Su centro estaba todo depilado sin un bello. Mi miembro palpito de anticipación. Y juro que dolió.

Se hecho hacia atrás un poco y pude apreciar de primera mano lo húmeda que estaba.

Atreviéndome a más, acaricie sus labios vaginales, maravillándome de lo mojada que estaba. Introduje un dedo dentro de ella moviéndolo lentamente, introduje otro y eso pareció llevarla a la gloria. Arremetió contra mi mano, desesperada, sin piedad. Quite mis dedos y chillo de frustración.

—Edward… por favor — mi bailarina estaba ansiosa. ¡Oh si!

La recosté sobre la mullida alfombra y despacio sin apuros le retiré las prendas de arriba, deje todo a un lado y me alejé todo lo que pude para observarla como Dios la trajo al mundo, tan hermosa y prefecta. Bajo su vista lujuriosa, me quité mi pantalón y bóxer, bajándolos hasta mis rodillas y ayudándome con una de mis piernas para poder quitármelo. Ella me miraba con un brillo soñador, relamiéndose los labios, tocándose a ella misma sus pechos, su centro. Abriendo y exponiéndome toda su intimidad, dejándose a mi merced. Mi mano se movió ansiosa sobre mi miembro erecto y duro, tanto que palpitaba. Al verme cerro sus ojos gimiendo y arqueando su espalda. Mierda, era la visión más erótica que alguna vez pude apreciar de una mujer.

_La necesitaba, y ella a mi._

Me arrodille entre sus piernas y con mis manos comencé a acariciar desde sus tobillos, pasando por sus gemelos, rodillas, por debajo de sus muslos, tomándolos y atrayéndola hacia mi, haciendo que jadeara. Tomé mi hombría y con la punta acaricie su sexo, de arriba hacia abajo esparciendo su humedad. Ella estaba tan mojada que con facilidad me introduje, en ella logrando que casi gritara de lo apretada que era; fue tanta la conmoción para ambos que su respiración se alteró y yo tuve que obligarme a quedarme quieto para no embestirla de manera salvaje. Puse mis manos debajo de sus brazos y de forma lenta pero firme comencé a penetrarla, moviendo mi pelvis contra la de ella. Sus gemidos no tardaron en salir; se humedecía los labios y me tentaba a morderlos, a indagar con mi lengua su boca a luchar con su lengua y ¿quién era yo para negarme?

Me apoyé en mis antebrazos sosteniendo mi propio peso y la bese, tan desesperado y hambriento como jamás me permití hacerlo con ninguna mujer. Mi lengua le hacia el amor a su boca, mordía sus labios y los succionaba dejándolos hinchados y rojos. Sus piernas me envolvieron dejándome apresado en ella, impidiéndome moverme, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y ella acarició mi espalda pasando sus uñas hasta mi cuello; tomó mi cabello y halo. Eso terminó de desarmarme.

Tomé posesión de su boca y la embestí de manera dura. Pequeños gritos me dejaron saber que ella tampoco aguantaría mucho tiempo.

— ¡Por Dios… ya no… más… más fuerte! —las incoherencias me dejaban ver lo perdida que estaba al igual que yo. Picoteé sus labios y mordiéndolos me incorporé sobre mis rodillas llevándola conmigo, quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello rozaba mis muslos ¡Dios, era hermosa!

Hice que me mirará mientras ella se movía sobre mí en círculos. Sus ojos eran penetrantes. Me tenían mal, muy mal. Serian mi perdición, de eso estaba seguro.

La química que había entre los dos era palpable, jamás me había sentido de esta forma con una mujer, mis sentidos estaban todos despiertos y entorno a ella, sus movimientos eran todos y cada uno capturados por mi.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Bella? —logre decir, antes de que ella me empujara hacia atrás y quedara sobre mi.

Comenzó a moverse, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo mismo te pregunto… ah… ¿Qué me… haces? —tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus caderas eran sincronizadas en cada movimiento hacia atrás y hacia adelante, arriba y abajo. Coloco sus manos en mis muslos y se movió hacia adelante y atrás.

Ya no aguantaba más. La tomé de las caderas he hice que aumentara el ritmo, la ayude con mis movimientos, yendo a su encuentro, dejando todo en este lugar. La tome de la cintura y de su cabeza y la abrase llegando a mi orgasmo cuando ella me apretó deliciosa y dolorosamente, llevándonos a la cima del nirvana.

Bella quedo encima de mí jadeando, tratando de acompasar su respiración al igual que yo.

No quería soltarla, tal vez, si lo hacía despertaría del sueño en el que estaba. Ambos estábamos sudados, ella tenía cabellos sobre su frente perlada en sudor. Le quite esos mechones rebeldes y ella me miró con sierto brillo en los ojos que no pude distinguir. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa de igual forma.

—Eres hermosa Bella, y quiero que nos volvamos a ver. Temó que me has hecho adicto a ti —ella me miró a los ojos como buscando algo dentro de ellos, y si buscaba, bien lo iba a encontrar, ella me tenia agarrado, ya no podía dejarla escapar, pero al ver su expresión sin sentimiento alguno, me di cuenta que ella pensaba que yo era como los demás—, no me crees ¿verdad? Piensas que yo soy como los demás que se han acercado a ti ¿no es así? —Ella me seguía mirando, sin decir nada—. Di algo por favor —se quito de encima mío, y cuando pensé que se iba a levantar, se volvió a acomodar a mi costado, dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Quédate a dormir… por favor —una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Por ahora tomaría esa respuesta como un: _mas tarde hablamos_.

Acaricié su espalda desnuda, con mis dedos, despacio. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo. Solo hacia horas que conocía a Bella, sin embargo el sentimiento que se instalo en mi pecho fue instantáneo. Solo me basto verla bailar para dejarme atado a su cuerpo, a sus ojos. Sentía un poco de miedo, esto que me estaba pasando estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Volví a mirarla y vi que estaba dormida, su respiración era calmada y pausada. ¡Mierda! Era hermosa, y estaba seguro que si llegaba a pasar algo más yo seria el que saldría perdiendo de los dos…

—Preciosa… tengo miedo… estoy seguro que me seria muy fácil, enamorarme de ti —susurre más para mí, hablando casi sin aliento.

La acomode a Bella sobre la alfombra y tome un almohadón del sofá; se lo acomodé debajo de su cabeza para después tomar la manta que estaba también sobre el respaldar del sofá y la acomode de tal manera que quedáramos los dos acobijados, ella se acoplo a mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos. Suspire y me deje ir en los sueños, ya mañana seria otro día, ya mañana vería que sigue después de esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un olor intenso a café entró por mis fosas nasales. Me agrado, y por un momento me olvide donde estaba. A mi nadie me preparaba café cuando me levantaba ¿entonces?

_Club. Bailarina. Sexo. Bella._

Entonces todo lo vivido la noche pasada comenzaba a refrescarse en mi cabeza, me incorporé y muy lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos. ¿Había sido verdad todo lo de anoche o fue solo un sueño? Cuando los tuve abiertos, pegue un respingo al verme observado por Bella. Mierda, no había sido ningún sueño, había tenido sexo con un hermosa mujer. Un calor intenso se instaló en mi rostro y traté de acomodar la manta con la que me tapaba.

—Hola —Dijo ella sentándose en mis rodillas.

—Ho-hola —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Ella se acerco y beso muy suavemente mis labios. Se levanto de mi regazo y yo apoye mi espalda en el sofá, quedando frente al caño de Pole Dance. No me había percatado de su vestimenta ¡Mierda!

Bella llevaba puesto un culoté azul que se anudaba a los costados y en la parte trasera tenia dos alas estampadas en color fucsia y en la parte de arriba llevaba un brasier deportivo blanco con bordes negros. Ella estaba descalza y su cabello le caía suelto por la espalda.

—Te tengo una sorpresa… espero que te guste —dijo para luego lanzarme un beso por el aire.

Tomo el mando de un reproductor de música y la inconfundible balada Stay de Rihanna se comenzó a escuchar en todo el departamento.

Ella camino hasta tomar el caño y caminar a su alrededor, desprendiendo sensualidad, como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Hizo una figura parándose en la punta de sus pies pero apoyando su busto en el caño, para luego girar hábilmente.

Mierda, estaba realmente jodido, ella estaba bailando solo para mi y mi miembro lo agradecía.

Tan desesperado como me tenía, metí mi mano por debajo de la manta y comencé a frotarlo mientras veía como mi hermosa bailarina bailaba solo para mí. Ella me vio y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

Se subió al caño y giro en el con las piernas abiertas, para luego situar el tubo entre ella y sujetarse con sus muslos, se tiro hacia atrás dando giros y moviendo sus manos, hasta que quedo boca abajo, sosteniéndose solo con su antebrazo. Era magnifica, toda ella era perfecta, cada movimiento, cada latigazo que pegaba con su cabello, sus piernas esbeltas y perfectamente tonificadas me hacia querer morderlas, lamerlas, pasar mi lengua por ellas hasta llegar al ultimo rincón de su anatomía.

La música la transportaba, la poseía haciéndola ver una diosa. Cada movimiento la hacia ver como si estuviera levitando, caminando en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo.

En un momento quedo sostenida con una pierna doblada y la otra perfectamente estirada sobre el caño. Su cuerpo giraba hacia atrás danzando con sus manos. Tomo el tubo con ambas manos y se deslizo hacia el piso, donde quedo recostada boca abajo. Se arrodillo y tiro su cabello hacia atrás.

Gateo como un bebe hasta donde yo estaba, moviendo sus caderas. Mierda, ella me había puesto muy caliente.

Quite mi mano de mi miembro y la coloque sobre la manta, ella tomo la abrigada tela y jalo hacia atrás dejando desde mi cintura hacia abajo todo descubierto. Miro donde mi virilidad yacía despierta gracias a su sensual baile y por supuesto a mi mano.

Se relamió los labios y juro por todos los santos que casi más me vengo por ese simple gesto.

Bella se arrodillo entre mis piernas y se quito por encima de su cabeza el brasier deportivo. Se sentó a horcajadas de mí y froto su centro contra mí, logrando que ambos gimiéramos. Acaricie sus muslos, llevando mis manos a su espalda y hacia adelante, llenándolas con sus pechos. Los amase y un gemido lastimero salió de su boca.

Delineo mis labios con su caliente lengua para luego depositar un casto beso.

—Quiero que nos volvamos a ver, quiero que me conozcas y conocerte, quiero que salgamos… quiero volverte a ver —definitivamente, nada me iba a costar enamorarme de ella.

—Lo que tú digas hermosa… lo que tú digas —

Y sin más devore sus labios con hambre y devoción a la vez. Tumbándola contra la alfombra la bese a toda ella, su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre… sus manos.

Quite la última prenda que me separaba de poseerla, de tomarla y hacerla mía como a mí y a ella le gustaba. Sin preámbulos pero con delicadeza y majestuosidad me sumergí en ella y tuve que quedarme quito permitiéndome disfrutar de tal sensación envolvente y placentera, que ella me brindaba.

No era momento de pensar, solo era momento de sentir.

No desperdiciaría mi momento con ella, tomaría sin decir nada lo que ella quisiera darme, simplemente para estar a su lado. Solo pedía, que esto no se terminara aquí y que ella cumpliera con lo que pedía y juro por Dios que si así lo hacia, nadie me quitaría de su lado.

Lucharía por ella hasta la muerte.

* * *

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, que a mi en particular me encanta por la temática del mismo, espero que también les haya gustado. **Quiero comentarles que este primer capitulo del fic estará participando en un concurso como Os... en este se llamara MI BELLA BAILARINA.** solo espero que puedan ayudarme sera mi primer concurso por lo tanto no me gustaría llevarme una decepción...

ok no las molesto más y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.

_*****Gis Cullen*** **_


	2. Intentando cosas nuevas

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

**Intentando cosas nuevas**

_Dame amor…_

_Dame amor como nunca antes_

_Porque últimamente lo he estado_

_Anhelando más._

_Y ha pasado un tiempo_

_Pero todavía siento lo mismo._

…

_Tal vez debería dejarte marchar_

_Porque sabes que peleare mí esquina_

_Y que esta noche te llamare,_

_Después que mi sangre…_

_Se ahogue en alcohol._

_No, yo solo quiero tenerte_

_Dame un poco de amor._

**Ed Sheeran / Give Me Love**

**Canción del baile de Bella: **Heart Attack de Trey Songz

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV.**

Bella y yo, habíamos pasado parte de la tarde encerrados en su casa. Ella me había contado toda su vida, sus cosas. Como seguía su relación con su familia, sus pocos y verdaderos amigos, su trabajo. Su pasión por el baile, sus otros proyectos y otras cosas que entraban más en conversaciones vánales que otra cosa.

Yo por mi parte le conté mi gran amor por la escuela y los niños. Como mi vocación por enseñar, me hacia mejor persona, algo de lo que yo me enorgullecía porque todo había sido por mi gran esfuerzo y trabajo. Ella me miraba con cierta calidez en sus ojos, cuando le comentaba las travesuras que mis niños me hacían en la escuela, ella reía de cada una de las anécdotas que contaba.

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había trascurrido, solo me asombre cuando me fije la hora, y esta me mostraba que se había hecho demasiado tarde.

Cuando ya estuvimos los dos vestidos y presentables, ya que entre conversación y conversación el sexo estaba presente, ella me acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

Al salir pude ver en la acera, frente a nosotros, mi Volvo. La mire a ella y me sonrió.

—Hoy cuando estábamos comiendo mande un mensaje para que alguien del club me lo trajera… te dije que nada le pasaría. —Le sonreí mire y suspire mientras acunaba su rostro entre mis manos.

—Recuerda, mañana a las siete paso por ti. —Ella asintió enérgica y beso mis labios muy tiernamente, al igual que yo. No quería soltarla, por lo que apreté sus caderas y al fin termine por alejarme de ella.

Caminé hasta mi auto y me monte en el, volví a saludar a Bella con mi mano y arranque para poder irme.

Había olvidado por completo, que estaba en un día de entre semana y que yo tenía prioridades. Hoy era jueves y había olvidado completamente que tenia escuela. De seguro mis niños tuvieron que quedarse con otra maestra y dado que algunos son medio vaguitos, se habrán ido devuelta a sus casas.

Tomé mi celular que sin darme cuenta lo había dejado en la guantera del auto, y casi caigo de culo si no hubiese estado sentado por la gran cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de texto que la pantalla mostraba. Casi todos eran de mi hermano Emmett, y los demás eran de mi mejor amigo Jasper; él era el profesor de gimnasia de los niños de la escuela. Al parecer no habían pasado desapercibida mi asistencia hoy en la escuela, ya que yo era muy responsable con ellos y casi nunca faltaba a no ser por una enfermedad o por algo que realmente fuera importante.

Llame a Jasper y este me atendió al segundo timbrado…

— ¡Edward, ¿dónde mierda te has metido?! —no hubo saludos ni nada, solo atacó como él sabía hacerlo— llevamos toda la puta tarde, tratando de ubicarte con tu hermano, él… él realmente está preocupado Edward, yo me di cuenta de eso —dijo un poco más calmado y hablando con voz seria.

_Emmett._

Mi hermano se había comportado como un verdadero hijo de perra conmigo, y ahora se venia a preocupar por como estaba, si claro. Podía irse a la mierda y a mi eso no me iba a afectar en nada ¡Jodido cabrón!,qué se cree con el derecho de reírse a mis espalda con Rosalie, mi novia. ¡_Ex novia Edward! _Aun así, ella era mi novia mientras se revolcaba con mi hermano y eso a él no le importo, no tenia porque haber puesto los ojos en ella, para él, ella tenia que haber estado prohibida, pero no lo vio así, no. Sin importarle, la quiso para él.

Pero después de todo, no me puedo quejar, porque gracias a eso tuve ese arranque de furia que poseí cuando Rosalie me confeso que tenia una relación paralela con mi hermano. Gracias a eso, nunca hubiese dado con aquel club, gracias a eso nunca hubiese conocido a Isabella. Así que tampoco podía decir nada. Pero eso no quitaba que estaba enojado con él.

—Lo siento Jasper, pero… necesito contarte algo que me paso, es… no se puede describir con palabras, no. No le iba a contar todo con lujos y detalles, pero las cosas que me pasaron, las que sí se podían contar, se las contaría sin dudarlo.

— ¿No me lo puedes decir por celular? —definitivamente no. Esto era algo que debía contárselo cara a cara, quería ver su reacción sabiendo lo exagerado que era mi amigo.

—No, esto amerita encontrarnos en el lugar de siempre, necesito hablarlo con alguien o no me dejara vivir —rió un poco al igual que yo y finalmente suspiro tan teatralmente como siempre hacia.

— ¿Tan así Edward? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En mi auto, estoy yendo a mi dep… al departamento de Rosalie a buscar mis cosas, necesito buscar donde dormir esta noche —ese era un detalle del que me había olvidado, y dadas las circunstancias, no pensaba dormir en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué paso Edward? Me estas asustando —Claro, mi hermano no le había dicho nada cuando lo llamó, para saber de mi.

—Eso es algo que también tengo que contarte y que involucra al malnacido de Emmett, pero esperemos a juntarnos para contarte todo desde el principio ¿puedes o no? —pregunté medio impaciente.

—Por supuesto, y mientras buscas algo para quedarte, puedes dormir en mi casa, ya sabes, el tiempo que necesites por mí no hay problema —dijo como si no fuera nada.

—Gracias Jasper, eres un gran amigo y te debo una, solo déjame buscar mis cosas y voy a tu departamento —avisé.

—De acuerdo, te voy a estar esperando… Adiós.

—Adiós.

Cuando termine de hablar con mi amigo, ya casi estaba llegando al departamento de Rosalie —Suspiré frustrado por la situación, realmente no quería encontrármela y volver a discutir como ayer. Había tenido una muy buena noche y no quería arruinarla.

La sola mención de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, a mi mente vino la viva imagen de Bella recostada sobre su alfombra, con sus piernas abiertas y con su…

_¡Mierda, Edward, concéntrate que vas manejando!_

Logré divisar el edificio donde está el departamento de Rosalie e inhalando todo el aire que mis pulmones daban, estacione frente a la puerta. Bajé y aseguré la puerta del auto. Caminé hasta toparme con el portero quien me abrió con una sonrisa genuina y medio compasiva. A lo mejor él sabia de los tremendos cuernos que Rosalie me ponía con mi hermano.

Al subir por el ascensor, un pánico aterrador me inundo el cuerpo, de saber que a lo mejor podía encontrarme con algo no muy agradable. No es que fuera un mantequita, pero vamos, ella era mi ex novia y él mi hermano.

Cuando llegue al piso salí, del estrecho espacio del ascensor y caminé por ese pasillo tan conocido por mí y a lo mejor tan conocido también por mi hermano. Saqué las llaves de mi pantalón y abrí. La sala estaba vacía, pero se podía escuchar que alguien estaba en la cocina.

¡Ja! ¿Y quien era ese alguien? Nada más ni nada menos que mi querido hermano.

Al parecer tanto Rosalie como él escucharon el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y salieron para ver quien era. Un enojo irracional me inundo mi cuerpo, al ver a los dos parados frente a mí. Ella con una extraña mueca de dolor y vergüenza. Él definitivamente, con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro. Pero nada de arrepentimiento.

Pasé de largo hacia la habitación y escuche como Rosalie intento llamarme, pero fue detenida por Emmett.

Entre en la habitación, donde hasta ayer la compartía con Rosalie, juro por Dios que me daba asco pensar si quiera que ella pudo haber estado con mi hermano en la misma cama.

Me dirigí hacía el guardarropas y saqué mi maleta y un bolso de mano, llené la maleta con todas mis prendas, playeras, pantalones, ropa interior, camisas, trajes, medias y zapatos… todo, no dejaría nada para no volver otra vez, como me sobraba un poco de espacio guarde algunos libros. En el bolso de mano guardé todas mis carpetas y apuntes hasta los libros que no me entraron en la maleta. Quité los dibujos que tenia sobre mi escritorio, dibujos que las niñas de la escuela me habían obsequiado y los guarde dentro de un folder para luego ponerlo dentro del bolso. Guarde todo mis productos de aseo y de higiene personal. Por ultimo fui hasta el pequeño aparador donde estaba la caja donde guardaba el dinero que estaba ahorrando, lo tomé y lo guardé dentro del bolso. Tomé la maleta, el bolso y salí. Realmente no quería saber nada de estar un minuto más allí.

Al llegar a la sala tanto Emmett como Rosalie me esperaban sentados en uno de los sofás, al verme se pararon y fueron a mi encuentro. Levanté una mano para que no siguieran avanzando.

Tomémi llavero y quite la llave del departamento, Rosalie comenzó a negar con su cabeza. ¡Estaba loca si pensaba que me quedaría después de lo que hizo! Deje la llave en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada y suspiré.

—Edward… no —bufe y miré mal a mi hermano, que me miraba con cara de cordero degollado.

— No pensaras pedirme que me quede, después de saber que mientras estabas conmigo te revolcabas con mi hermano ¿verdad? —Emmett se adelantó un paso, con una actitud de protección hacia Rosalie.

— ¡Edward! —dijo con la voz cambiada.

—Tú te callas, tu eres el menos indicado para opinar, sabes… podía desconfiar hasta de mi propia sombra, pero jamás de ti, de ti que eres mi hermano, pero así están las cosas —Emmett cerró los ojos y tragó un nudo de su garganta, pero no me iba a callar, ellos dos iban a escuchar lo que tenia para decirles—. Los dos se merecen, son tal para cual, dos sin vergüenzas, traicioneros que al menor descuido te clavan un puñal por la espalda… eso nunca me lo espere de ti Emmett, pensé que nuestros padres nos criaron para ser mejor persona de lo que ahora eres —hasta este punto, los ojos de Emmett desbordaban en ríos de lágrimas cuando mencioné a mis padres, al igual que los de Rosalie quien se tapaba la cara con sus dos manos.

—Nosotros no elegimos esto, simplemente paso —dijo él en defensa de los dos.

—Esa escusa se la dices a otro estúpido Emmett ¡Ella era mi maldita novia! en eso debías reparar cuando la mirabas, jamás debiste de hacerme esto, a ella no puedo decirle nada porque para mi paso a ser una desconocida, pero tu… tu eras mi hermano, ¿Qué clase de hombre eres, que le bajas la novia a tu propio hermano? —le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Podía ver su pena, pero nada de arrepentimiento, eso solo me decía y mostraba como realmente eran.

—Lo sentimos Edward, lo sentimos… luchamos para que no… no pasará nada, pero… —esta vez fue Rosalie la que salió en defensa de los dos. Supongo que a ella le afectaba por nuestra amistad.

Yo había sido la única persona que había estado con ella, sin ninguna otra intención cuando sus padres habían muerto, nuestra amistad había sido la mejor, siempre estuvimos el uno para el otro. A lo mejor ese había sido nuestro error, el de confundir la amistad con el amor.

—Por favor… ya no más, ustedes eligieron esto ahora se atan a las consecuencias… ahí te dejo la llave de tu departamento Rosalie, solo te avisó que me llevó mi dinero, eso es todo —ella muy a su pesar y sollozando asintió.

—Edward por favor… —habló mi hermano, su voz estaba cargada con dolor.

—Vivan sus vidas como a ustedes dos les plazca, en lo que a mi respecta, quiero que me dejen en paz —tras decirles eso, salí por la puerta dejando esa parte de mi vida atrás, estaba seguro que algo mejor me esperaba.

Salí de ese lugar sin mirar atrás y con las ganas latente de que sea mañana, para volver a ver a mi bailarina. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien o de seguro que esto que estaba sintiendo dentro de mi pecho me haría cometer una locura de salir corriendo a buscarla, y no quería eso, no. Debía tomarme todo más tranquilo y no tirarme a la pileta sin antes saber si tiene agua o no.

El viaje hasta la casa de Jasper se me hizo más largo que de costumbre, nunca tardaba más de quince minutos y ahora el trayecto se me estaba haciendo eterno. Cuando llegué a la puerta de su casa, me estacioné y bajé solo con el celular en mano, por sí Bella me mandaba un mensaje de texto, ya que había prometido mandare uno antes de la noche.

Apenas toqué la puerta, Jasper me abrió y se tiro a mis brazos ¡Que efusivo!

— ¡Jasper quítate, que nos pueden ver! Que van a pensar tus vecinos —él se separó inmediatamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

— Edward déjame que busque mi chaqueta y nos vamos a tomar algo, quiero que me cuentes que mierda es eso que te paso… déjame decirte que mañana las niñas te darán el sermón del año por haber faltado, en especial una —me reí por las ocurrencias de mis niñas. Así llamaba a las nenas que yo enseñaba, ellas eran muy celosas de mi, en especial no dejaba que ninguna otra niña se me acercara más de lo necesario, no le gustaba nada cuando yo tenía que faltar, supongo que tenían esos típicos enamoramientos hacia su maestro.

—No me quiero imaginar lo que habrá dicho Aleja, esa niña es el terremoto de las niñas, es la que dirige a todas las demás.

—Su amor por ti Edward casi raya la obsesión, solo me tranquiliza que ella es una niña de siete años y no una loca desquiciada de veintitrés años ahí si me preocuparía un poco —ambos reímos y asentí muy a mi pesar. Mi más sentido pésame, al que en un futuro fuera su novio.

Decidimos ir en su auto al pub que siempre íbamos luego de las jornadas laborales cuando ambos terminábamos exhaustos. Cuando entramos en el lugar, y nos sentamos en la barra, pedimos dos cervezas.

—Me vas a contar que paso… ¿o voy a tener que sacártelo con un tirabuzón? —suspiré y lo miré, con algo de vergüenza, por lo que le estaba por contar, pero supongo que para que entendiera todo, debía de contarle desde un principio.

—Ayer cuando llegue al departamento que compartía con Rosalie, ella me estaba esperando en la sala y me confesó que estaba teniendo una aventura con mi hermano, que en realidad es mucho más que una aventura, dicen que se enamoraron, pero lo que más me molesta es que mientras estaba conmigo ella estaba también con él, y a él eso no le importo, le valió una mierda que ella sea mi novia —el enojo que estaba sintiendo se estaba acrecentando a medidas que me acordaba de las cosas que me dijo ella.

—Edward eso yo no lo sabía. Cuando tu hermano me llamó desesperado, solo me dijo que se habían peleando con Rosalie y que vos te habías ido pero no me dijo más nada… no puedo creer que Emmett haya hecho eso.

—A mí también me impresiono cuando Rosalie me lo dijo, te juro que nunca me lo espere de mi hermano, de cualquier persona pero menos de él. La cosa es que cuando salí del departamento luego de discutir con Rosalie, manejé sin rumbo por lo que fui a para a un club bastante exclusivo, se llama Utopía. Allí… conocí a alguien, a una bailarina erótica de pole dance, ella es preciosa, simplemente perfecta. Y cuando pensé que jamás me daría ni cinco de pelota, ella me sorprende queriendo tener algo conmigo y…

— ¿No me digas que pasaste la noche con una bailarina?

—Y mucho más que eso, fuimos a su casa y me quede a dormir allí, todo fue tan perfecto, tan irreal… te puedo jurar que quede fascinado con ella. Pasamos casi toda la tarde juntos en su departamento y hasta bailo para mí, me hizo un baile privado y… ¡Mierda estoy jodido!

— ¿Y ella que te dijo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡Habla!

—Se llama Bella, y tiene mi misma edad, ella es de un pueblo en Washington, pero en este momento esta viviendo aquí y… —justo es ese momento me llego un mensaje de texto. Casi salto del taburete al ver quien era. Le hice señas a Jasper de quien era y este me animo a que viera que decía el mensaje.

**Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas? —Bella**

Inmediatamente le respondí.

**Bien mi bella bailarina. Tomando unas copas con un amigo y ¿tú? —Edward**

**Aburrida :( pero con ganas de verte —Bella**

**Yo también quiero verte, ya quiero que sea mañana, no te das idea las ganas de besarte que tengo —Edward **

**No me tientes Edward, no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando quiero algo —Bella**

**Tienes razón, mejor esperemos a que sea mañana y podrás desquitarte todo lo que quieras —Edward **

**Y quiero que sea mañana, pagaras por tentarme de esa forma. Adiós —Bella**

**Lo que tu digas así lo hare. Adiós —Edward**

Miré a Jasper, quien me miraba con sus grandes ojos y con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Era ella verdad? —pregunta mientras le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

— Sí, era ella… Jasper amigo… no se que me pasa con Bella. No me puedo resistir a nada de lo que ella me ofrece, ayer… ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida, aun no caigo —Jasper asistió con una sonrisa, pero sabia que algo me iba a decir.

—Amigo, me parece muy bien que después de lo que me contaste de Rosalie y tu hermano, encontraras a alguien que de verdad te agrade, pero… — ¡Ahí vienen Jasper y sus peros!

— ¿Pero?

—Pero deberías tener un poco de cuidado, se como eres con la personas de cual te enamoras… — ¿Qué? Yo no estaba enamorado. Ósea cualquier persona se puede enamorar de Bella ella es una hermosa mujer.

— ¡Jasper yo no estoy enamorado! Solo nos estamos conociendo —hice una pausa e inhale un poco de aire—. No te voy a negar que siento una gran atracción física hacia ella, pero de ahí a enamorarme falta demasiado ¡O eso es lo que pienso! —sí, sabía muy bien que no se me iba a hacer difícil enamorarme de ella, pero aun faltaba ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, no te diré nada más que eso… cuídate —hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su cerveza—. Oye se protegieron ¿verdad? — ¡Oh Mierda!

—¡Pero ¿qué demonios estas preguntando Jasper?! Esas son cosas que no te competen…—me quedo mirando con cara de estoy-hablando-enserio. Yo rodé los ojos— ¡Sí! Y no te diré nada más —él asintió como lo haría un padre que esta hablando con su hijo adolescente sobre su primera relación sexual.

—Ok… no queremos ninguna sorpresa luego — ¡Joder! Ya soy grande como para que me este diciendo estas cosas. — Y bien, cuando se piensan volver a ver ¿Por qué se van a volver a ver, verdad? —negué con la cabeza. Quien coño lo entendía.

Le estuve contando las cosas que habíamos hablado con Bella, supasión por el baile y sus gustos por las pinturas de acuarelas. Eran muy hermosas. Todas y cada una de las acuarelas que colgaban de las paredes eran de una chica acuarelista llamada Agnes Cecile, al parecer Bella era fanática suya.

Omití la parte de quien era hija. No me sentía todavía capaz para contarle eso de la vida de Bella, cosa que a él no le importaba de donde venia. Eso era un tema que ella me había confiado a mí y yo no tenia porque andar divulgando algo tan privado.

Jasper comento que la quería conocer, y que la próxima vez que vaya a Utopía le avisará para que acompañarme. Eso me inquieto un poco. Ósea era mi amigo y no desconfiaría de él nunca. Jasper no era como Emmett, él jamás se fijaría en una mujer que me pertenece ¿dije pertenece? Oh, ya la cerveza me estaba pegando mal.

Él me conto que las cosas en la escuelas habían ido bien y que solo les había parecido raro que yo hubiera faltado sin avisar.

Luego de unas tres cervezas más, habíamos decidió irnos ya que mañana era el ultimo día de la semana y los dos teníamos que ir a trabajar. Pagamos todo lo que habíamos tomado y salimos del pub. Él aire de la noche nos habíamos quitado esa típica pesadez que uno tiene cuando sale de algún bar. La noche era cálida y corría una brisa primaveral. Pronto se acercaba el verano y con eso las vacaciones. Las estaba esperando muy ansioso, las tenias muy merecidas por todo el trabajo del año. Hubo veces que hasta enfermo había asistido a la escuela y todo porque a mis niños no les faltara su día de estudio. Pero todo eso cambio ayer cuando me sentí sobrepasado por la situación que me había tocado vivir. Me había olvidado completamente de cuales eran mis prioridades; y todo gracias a mi querido hermano y a mi ex novia.

—Joder, mañana otra vez a lo mismo ¿Edward tu no te cansas de enseñar siempre las mismas cosas? —preguntó Jasper mientras caminábamos hasta el auto. Él idiota de mi amigo lo había estacionado en la esquina del bar, por lo tanto teníamos que caminar casi una cuadra. No aprendía nunca.

—Sabes que no, los niños no siempre son los mismos y mis programas varían según las circunstancias. Aparte cada pequeño tiene su particularidad lo que los hace únicos… y por algo fue que elegí ser maestro, es mi profesión y nunca me arrepentiría de haberla elegido —llegamos hasta el auto y entramos en el. Nos pusimos en marcha y nos dirigimos de regreso a la casa de mi amigo—. ¿Cómo van tus cosas Jasper? —él me miro y suspiro.

—Todo igual… ya sabes como soy, a mi no me van las ataduras —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué paso con María? Así se llamaba ¿verdad?

—Sí,así se llamaba, ya sabes, ella quería más y pues yo no. Lo mío no es estar con una sola persona mucho tiempo, no me puedo ver de esa forma en el fututo —dijo horrorizado por pensarse de esa forma.

— ¿Jasper con cuentas mujeres has estado, desde que terminaste con María?

—No lo sé… tres o cuatro, no las cuento —ahora se quería hacer el caballero, diciendo que no sabia con cuantas había estado. Él solo podía decir esas cosas.

— ¿Tres o cuatro desde que terminaste con María? ¡Y eso hace ya dos semanas Jasper, joder! —mi ceño se frunció, mirándolo e interrogándolo. Era un irresponsable.

—Bueno no puedo estar solo ¿Qué quieres que haga? —me decía queriendo parecer indignado.

—No lo sé, a mí no me importa con quien te metes, solo espero que te protejas cada ves que estas con una mujer diferente —me quedó mirando y frunció su ceño— sabes a lo que me refiero —dije serio, para que se diera cuenta por donde iban mis tiros.

—Edward, me hago análisis cada seis meses — ¡Oh ahora se volvía serio!

—No es solo por eso, Jasper, quien dice que en un descuido tuyo una de esas tantas mujeres a las que tu frecuentas sale embarazada… protegerte no es solo por si contraes alguna ETS*, si no también por algún embarazo no deseado, por eso es mejor prevenir que lamentar y no lo digo por un bebe, sí no porque sé que ese bebe llegaría con padres que no se aman y que mucho menos viven juntos —Jasper se me quedó mirando por un largo tiempo, para luego voltear y mirar por la ventana del auto. Sabía que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho, solo por eso no le dije más nada.

Estacioné en el garaje de su casa y nos bajamos en un silencio sepulcral. Cuando entramos dentro de la casa, Jasper se quedó parado en medio de la sala, sin expresión alguna. Me acerque hasta donde estaba y le toque el hombro.

— ¿Jasper te molestó lo que te dije? —preguntéindeciso. Él se volteó y me miró con lo que parecía vergüenza.

—No, solo me golpeo la verdad… es que nunca me había detenido a pensar detenidamente sobre eso… Gracias —dijo encogiéndose de hombro apenado y mirando hacia el suelo.

—De nada, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa —pasé una mano por sus hombros y lo zarandee empujándolo.

— Lo sé… mejor me voy a dar un baño y a dormir que mañana otra vez a lo mismo —Jasper era muy vago a veces.

—Deja de quejarte y dime donde voy a dormir.

—En la habitación de invitados… a menos que quieras dormir conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡No gracias, tu sueles tener malas mañas viejo! —me burlé de él.

—Lo que tú digas — ¡enzima se hacia el ofendido, el muy sin vergüenza!

Tomé mi maleta y bolso de mano que había traído conmigo y me dirigí a la habitación de invitado. Cuando entre me asombré por como encontré la habitación. Solo una ves entre en esta habitación y no fue justamente para dormir, sino que fue para traer a Jasper a dormir a esta habitación porque según él en su estado de ebriedad no quería manchar su alfombra blanca si llegaba a vomitar en su propia habitación, por lo tanto prefería hacerlo en esta que era de un color gris plomo. Esa vez encontré la habitación tan desordenada y patas para arriba que me preguntaba como podía dormir de esa forma. Pero ahora me había llevado la sorpresa de encontrarme la habitación muy ordenada, nada fuera de su lugar, limpia y con buen aroma.

Conclusión: Jasper no había hecho ese trabajo.

Deje la maleta y el bolso de mano a los pies de la cama y tomé un pijama para ponerme. Me cambié de ropa y tomé mi cepillo de dientes. Por suerte en la habitación había un pequeño baño, por lo que termine dándome un baño rápido antes de irme a dormir.

Estaba secando mi cabello cuando mi celular sonó. Era la alarma que había llegado un mensaje. De un salto salté de la cama y tomé el celular que estaba sobre una pequeña cómoda.

Era Bella.

**¡Cambios de planes! Mañana te voy a estar esperando en Utopía a la misma hora que acordamos. Recordé que tenía una clase que dar. ¡TU ME HACES OLVIDARME DE TODO! —Bella**

Inmediatamente le conteste…

**No hay problema. Me encantaría verte mientras enseñas… ¡Y TU ME VUELVES LOCO! —Edward**

No hubo más mensajes. Pero uno solo fue mejor que muchos, ese solo mensaje calo hondo. Mañana la vería moverse en su terreno, la vería hacer lo que la apasionaba. Y eso me calentaba _¡Mierda!_ Parecía un pendejo puberto. Pero Bella era tan caliente que cualquier hombre se calentaría con solo verle un dedo de su pie. Yo no era la excepción.

Me dormí pensando en lo que sería mañana. La sonrisa en mi rostro no desaparecía y sabía que mañana tampoco se iría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón una lección de matemática. Estaba haciéndome el enojado o estos niños no harían lo que les pedí. En cambio las niñas no habían dicho palabra alguna desde que había entrado en el aula. Cuando llegue ellas ya estaban acomodadas y no habían dicho nada por lo que había faltado el día de ayer, pero algo me decía que estaban tramando algo, sus caritas las delataban en especial Aleja, que me miraba de vez en cuando con carita de angelito, pero esa carita de angelito era la peor.

Me di la vuelta para amonestar a un niño y lo reñí, por levantar la voz a una de mis niñas.

— ¿Félix que te he dicho de hablarle de esa forma a tu compañera? Esa no son formas de hablarle a un compañero y mucho menos sí es una niña—el niño agachó la cabeza y se sonrojo, pero esta vez no podía pasárselo por alto, esta era la tercera vez que lo hacia— Antes de salir a tu recreo, deja tu cuaderno de amonestaciones sobre mi escritorio —dije un poco frio, solo un poco para que entendiera que estaba hablando enserio. Félix se puso blanco y sus ojitos se agrandaron como plato, pero asintió a lo que dije. Sabía lo que le esperaba, mañana debía venir su mamá a hablar conmigo.

Los minutos pasaron y el recreo llegó. Felix dejo su cuaderno rojo sobre mi escritorio y traté de no mirarlo o mi corazón se ablandaría.

Cuando me disponía a salir para supervisar a los niños en el patio, me di cuenta que ninguna de las niñas había salido y que todas me miraban con su ceño fruncido y cruzadas de brazos. Quise reírme por la forma en las que todas se colocaban en complot cuando de regañarme se trataba.

La cabecilla de todas mis niñas se levantó de su banco y caminaron hasta pararse delante de mí, aun con sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y bien, no piensan salir a su recreo? —dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

— ¿Por qué no vino ayer? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Estuvo enfermo? ¡Usted nunca falta! — ¡Joder! Que niña más mandona. Las demás se pusieron detrás de ella apoyando el cuestionario de preguntas que me tenia preparado esta niña.

—Bueno, primero y principal una pregunta a la vez porque luego ustedes dicen que no entienden cuando yo comienzo a hablar rápido. Segundo, ayer no vine porque tuve un problema… personal. Tercero, no me paso nada malo. Y cuarto no, no estuve enfermo.

—¿Por qué no aviso nada? Nosotras le pedimos al maestro Jasper que lo llamará y él lo hizo delante de nosotras —cuando termino de decir eso, pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque enseguida sus ojitos se aguaron y aflojo sus brazos cruzados, comenzando a hacer pucheros con su boca— ¿No nos quería atender? ¿Ya no nos quiere más? ¿Nos quiere cambiar por otras niñas? — ¿Qué? Un jadeo por parte de las niñas se pudo escuchar ¡Oh no, mis niñas!

—Aleja, cariño, claro que no, ¿cómo piensas eso?… como les dije, solo tuve un problema personal que me impidió venir, pero hoy ya estoy con ustedes ¡Vamos, no lloren! Ustedes saben que yo jamás las cambiaria por nada en el mundo, no quiero que piensen eso… ahora las quiero sonriendo, las princesas no lloran… —deje la frase inconclusa para que ellas la completaran

— ¡Sonríen! —dijeron todas al unisonó.

—Bien, ahora salgan al recreo que ya tienen diez minutos menos —todas salieron dejándome un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Aleja fue la ultima en salir.

— ¿Me promete que no va a volver a faltar más? Es que cuando usted no viene mis mariposas se ponen tristes y ya no me hacen cosquillas.

— ¿Qué mariposas?

—Las que tengo en mi pancita —dijo posando su manito sobre su estomago. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Me agaché hasta su altura y le deje un beso en su cabello.

—Lo prometo, prometo no volver a falta… y discúlpame con tus mariposas —ella se frotó la pansa y asintió saliendo por la puerta. Suspiré y me enderecé, caminé hasta mi escritorio y saqué mi celular de bolsillo trasero. Tenía un mensaje con una imagen adjunta. Me senté y abrí el archivo.

**Preparándome para esta noche y… ¿tu? —Bella **

La foto que venia adjunta con el mensaje era de Bella, en su sala con un conjunto deportivo, unas bragas pequeñitas en color negro y un brasier violeta con un estampado en blanco. Ella misma se sacaba la foto a su cuerpo reflejado en un espejo.

¿Por qué me hacía esto? Porque me mandaba esto a estas horas _¡Joder!_ Ya me tenía duro de solo pensar lo que le quería hacer.

Le mande un mensaje…

**¡Ten piedad de mí! Estoy en la escuela y hay niños, no puedo estar todo agarrotado mientras enseñó —Edward**

Su respuesta llego al instante…

**Lo siento, esta noche te compensare —Bella**

**Eso esperó —Edward**

No hubo más mensajes.

Toda la maldita tarde me encontré agarrotado. Los niños de vez en cuando me preguntaban que me pasaba, a lo que, yo tragando forzosamente, les decía que nada, que solo estaba un poquito cansado.

Cuando terminaron las clases suspiré fuertemente, necesitaba un buen baño y descansar un poco antes de verme con Bella. Cuando me dispuse a esperar a los niños en la puerta de la salida para asegurarme que sus padres los estaban esperando, el desfile de niñas sonrojadas y con sonrisitas en sus rostros comenzó.

Todas y cada una de las niñas me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Bueno todas, menos Aleja quien agrego un abrazo. Los niños que venia detrás de ella bufaron y rodaban los ojos. Saludé a los niños con la mano y haciéndoles prometer que harían la tarea.

Espere a Jasper en mi auto y cuando este se subió me miró con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa ¡Maldito irresponsable!

— ¿Qué? —dijo el muy sin vergüenza.

—No lo sé, dime tú… ¿porque sonríes? —se frotó las manos, como sabiéndose ganador de algo o alguna mierda por el estilo y se carcajeó.

—De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar… —asentí— ¡No, promételo! —dijo riendo.

— ¡Lo prometo Jasper!

—Bien yo… bueno hoy entre en google y averigüe donde queda Utopía —detuve mi auto de una brusca frenada y lo miré.

— ¿Qué hiciste, qué? —casi le grité.

—Es que quiero conocer a tu chica y se que tu no me la vas a presentar y… —se quedó callado abruptamente y me miró con algo de desilusión en su rostro _¡Mierda, yo estaba enojado!—._ ¿Acaso piensas que yo soy como Emmett? —dijo indignado y hasta ofendido.

—No, claro que no. Pero, porque no me preguntaste antes de hacer eso. Te pensaba llevar hoy y dejarte allí cuando Bella y yo nos fuéramos a otro lugar —él se relajo completamente y hasta sonrió el muy pendejo.

— ¡Oh eres el mejor amigo que tengo! Mierda, voy a ir a un club nudista ¿sabes hace cuanto que no voy a uno? Creo que desde que era un pendejo —decía mientras se removía en su asiento.

—Sigues siendo un pendejo Jasper, eso no ha cambiado quédate tranquilo —él me miró con cara de pocos amigos y yo le sonreí empujándolo.

Llegamos a la casa de Jasper y este se bajo enseguida y corrió dentro de la casa.

Cuando entre dentro este, estaba de acá para allá buscando cosas.

— ¿Jasper que haces?—se detuvo antes de entrar al baño.

—Estoy por entrar a darme un largo baño, hoy necesito estar bien guapo, ese lugar de debe estar atestado de hermosas mujeres, no pienso perder mi oportunidad —dijo entrando en el baño y cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

En fin. Por un lado tenía razón, eran las cinco de la tarde y le había prometido a Bella que la pasaría a buscar a las siete; tenia menos de dos horas para darme un baño y salir para encontrarnos en Utopía.

Rebusqué en mi maleta la ropa que me pondría y me decidí por unos pantalones de jeans negros, una camisa a cuadros en negro y rojo, junto a unas Converse. Nada fuera de lo común.

Me di el baño y cuando estaba terminando de vestirme Jasper golpeaba la puerta mientras asomaba su cabeza.

Iba vestido con un pantalón de jeans también negro, una camisa en color claro con un suéter en tonos marrones claros y por supuesto sus tejanas.

Estaba intentando arreglar el desastre de cabello que tenia, pero no habia forma de dejarlo en su lugar, simplemente parecía tener coloque unas gotas de mi perfume sobre mi cuello. Tomé mi billetera y las llaves de mi auto.

— ¿Estas listo? —dijo Jasper frotándose las manos.

— Sí, Jasper y vamos de una maldita vez o no me dejaras en paz ¡Joder! Quien no te conoce diría que eres un púberto que nunca tuvo sexo —este se carcajeo y rodó los ojos.

—Pregúntale a cualquier chica con la que estuve y ellas te dirán sí soy, o no un puberto —dijo mientras salíamos de su casa y nos encaminábamos hacia los autos. Habíamos dicho que cada uno llevaría el suyo por mejor comodidad.

— ¡Eres un charlatán! anda súbete de una vez a tu auto y sígueme —dije mientras me subía a mi auto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le había mandado un mensaje a Bella diciendo que había llegado a la puerta de Utopía y que estaba con un amigo que quería conocer el lugar. Jasper estaba junto a mí y miraba la fachada del lugar con sus ojos bien abiertos.

De unas de las puertas principales salé un chico. Era el mismo nativo americano al cual le había entregado las llaves de mi auto aquella vez. Se acercó hasta donde estábamos y nos miro antes de hablar.

—Hola, soy Jacob. Bella me pido que los acompañara hasta las salas de ensayos que quedan detrás.

—Soy Edward y el es Jasper…adelante nosotros te seguimos —asintió y se dio la vuelta para que lo siguiéramos.

Entramos por la entrada principal y dimos de lleno con el escenario central donde había visto bailar a Bella por primera vez. Caminamos hasta la puerta que estaba a un lado de una de las barras y esta daba a un pasillo no muy largo. Las paredes estaba pintadas en un azul petróleo con diseños en arabescos dorados, a lo largo del pasillo habían puertas con carteles donde figuraban nombres de los puestos de las personas, estaba Personal de Barra, Bailarinas y la ultima puerta decía Personal de Seguridad. Al final del pasillo había un escalera caracol que daba a una puerta que decía Gerencia. A un costado de la escalera había una puerta de madera pintada de blanco.

Cuando llegamos hasta allí se podía escuchar aplausos y silbidos, tanto de mujeres como de varones.

Jacob abrió la puerta y nos hizo entrar. El lugar estaba atestado de chicas en culotes y tops deportivos. A Jasper se le abrieron los ojos y la mandíbula se le desencajo. Lo miré y rodé los ojos él pobre no podía hablar.

Escaneé el lugar con la mirada. Era un lugar muy amplio con paredes espejadas y un techo en color rojo sangre. En el centro del lugar había dos caños de pole dance plateados. Un par de chicas los frotaban efusivamente con un paño. A un costado había una especie de barra donde había un dispensor de agua mineral, a un costado había una puerta donde decía Vestuarios. Mire a otra esquina y en esta había un equipo de sonido donde allí estaba Bella hablando con una chica menudita de cabellos cortos color azabache, su rostro era la femineidad personificada, de rasgos definidos.

La chica estaba vestida con una pollera de cuello alto y unos jeans un poco grandes en color azul oscuro.

En ese momento la chica miró en nuestra dirección y su sonrisa era radiante, nos miró y frunció su ceño. Le habló a Bella al oído y esta se giró hacia nosotros. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sonrojado. Estaba hermosa. Llevaba un culote de algodón color fucsia y un brasier top en color blanco. Como siempre estaba descalza con su cabello suelto. Se acerco hasta donde nosotros estábamos y su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

Llegó y sentí el infernal deseo de besarla hasta quitarle el aliento. Solo me contuve porque habíademasiada gente.

— ¡Hola Edward! —me saludó pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y con un beso muy cerca de mis labios. Jasper se carcajeó y Bella se separó de mi avergonzada por no prestarle atención.

—Bella, él es mi mejor amigo Jasper —Jasper se acercó a ella y la saludó muy educado. A veces sabía como ubicarse.

— Encantada Jasper.

—El encantado soy yo, mira estoy rodeado de hermosas mujeres… _esto es el paraíso _—dijo y lo ultimo susurrando, Bella y yo sonreímos. Nuestra mirada quedo prendida una de la otra y muy lentamente me acerqué a ella. Estaba a un centímetro de besarla, podía sentir su respiración acariciar mis labios entre abiertos.

— ¡Bella! —Ella se separó de mí apretando sus ojos y mirando hacia atrás donde venia caminando la menudita chica de cabellos azabaches. — Te toca a ti, eres la última —dijo y miró hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

—Si ahora voy… Alice, ellos son Edward y su amigo Jasper —ella nos sonrió pero sus ojos no se despegaban de Jasper, quien miraba hacia todos lados menos a ella. Golpeé su brazo y este nos miró. Reparó en Alice y le mostró una de esas sonrisas que él denominaba _"matadoras"_ y sí no lo conociera diría que con Alice surgió efecto. Ella se sonrojo y le tendió la mano. Jasper la tomó y beso el dorso de esta. Un pequeño jadeó soltó Alice y como yo era quien estaba a su lado, solo yo pude escucharlo. Eso me preocupó.

—Alice te dejo con ellos mientras yo hago mi baile, solo será un momento, no te vayas de aquí—Alice asintió y se situó a mi lado—. Ahora regresó Edward —dijo Bella sonriéndome con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos.

La música comenzó a sonar y en esta ocasión era muy movida pero sensual.

Bella camino hacia el caño e hizo unas figuras de pie. Ella era jodidamente buena haciendo lo que hacia. Sus figuras y poses eran sensuales, solo ella sabia como moverse y ponerme a mil en un segundo. Era tan natural en cada pequeña cosa que hacia, su cabello caía libre por su espalda y lo hacia girar cuando era necesario.

En un momento quedo suspendida del caño con su cabeza hacia abajo y solo sujeta de sus piernas, haciendo poses. Ella era tan ágil.

"_En lo más hondo no puedo pensar, en darme por vencido. Pero nunca pensé que el amor, pudiera ser un ataque al corazón" _

Eso decía la canción que ella había decidido bailar. El tema se trataba, de que a pesar de que la persona hubo sufrido y caído por amor, aun seguía de pie. Aunque eso hiciera que le doliera el corazón.

Bella bailaba con sus ojos cerrados, como sabiéndose de memoria cada movimiento que hacia, a ella no le era para nada difícil.

La performance* siguió avanzando y todas y cada una de las chicas del lugar gritaban de emoción cuando Bella hacia algún giro dificultoso para ellas pero muy fácil al parecer para Bella. Casi finalizando la canción, hizo un giro tomada de una sola mano al caño que termino en una famosa _"Bandera"_. Ver a Bella tomada del caño con ambas manos y con su cuerpo extendido hacia un costado con las piernas en el aire, me dejaba ver la fuerza que debía tener en sus brazos para hacer esa figura. Eso enloqueció al género femenino que la victorio a gritos, silbidos, aplausos y hasta piropos por parte de las mismas chicas, cuando hubo finalizado la canción y su baile.

Aplaudí cono un idiota, jamás había despegado la vista de ella, de sus piernas, de vientre plano… de su rostro. Ella me atraía toda, su baile me atraía como el canto de las sirenas. Ella era mi hermosa sirena.

La voz de un hombre habló por unos altos parlantes diciendo que la clase había finalizado y que lesagradecían que hubieran asistido a las clases gratuitas. Eso me dejo sorprendido, pensaba que eran clases pagas.

Bella fijo sus ojos en mí e hizo señas para que me acercará hasta donde ella estaba. Golpeé a Jasper que estaba embobado mirando a cada chica que pasaba junto a nosotros, él me siguió y cuando llegamos junto a Bella, su amiga Alice estaba hablando con ella, su seño estaba levemente fruncido y parecía un poco afligida. Bella le acariciaba el brazo y esta la hizo sonreír.

— ¡Bella estuviste genial! ¡Edward a ti no se te dice tonto, verdad, mira que elegirte a una bailarina de pole dance! —dijo Jasper mientras golpeaba mi hombro, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

—Bella estuviste estupendo, como siempre —le dije y ella se atraganto un poco con su saliva. Carraspeó y miró a su amiga que miraba a Jasper como si fuera un dios griego o algo así.

—Edward veras… Alice vino de visitas a mi casa, ella es de Forks y no me gustaría dejarla sola, no te molesta si viene con nosotros ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, por mi no hay problema —y era verdad, solo quería pasar tiempo con Bella. Quería conocerla tanto a ella, como también a sus amigos. Sus verdaderos amigos. Le sonreí a su amiga cálidamente y ella pareció relajarse.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes, si quieren? —Alice literalmente palideció, yo miré a Jasper con mi ceño fruncido y Bella levantó sus cejas con algo de asombro.

—Creí que te gustaría quedarte en el club, pensé que habías venido para conocerlo —Jasper se encogió de hombro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

—Bueno entonces… si tu quieres, por mi esta bien ¿Alice tu estas de acuerdo? —Alice vaciló, pero asintió con su cabeza.

—Bueno entonces que les parece si ustedes me esperan en mi oficina mientras yo me doy un baño —asentimos y salimos hacia su oficina, que justamente quedaba sobre nosotros.

La oficina estaba pintada en un pulcro color crema, sus muebles eran todos de madera pulida, sillones en color blanco y lámparas de pie en colores bronce y ocre.

Una digna oficina de Charlie Swan, ya que anteriormente era suya.

Alice no decía nada, solo salió a buscar sus pertenencias cuando Bella entro por la puerta lista para salir.

Venia vestida con unos jeans azul claro tirando a blanco y un pollerón de una sola manga en color negro con la estampa de Ramones en el centro de este.

Tomo su bolso y unas cosas de unos de los cajones de su escritorio y salimos hacia los autos. Por el camino ella hablaba con cada persona que le preguntaba algo con referencia al club, ya que ella no iba a bailar esa noche. Luego le diría para que finalicemos nuestra salida en el club sí ella necesitaba estar presente aquí.

Cuando salimos fuera, ella me quedo mirando y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—No traje mi auto, pensé que seria mejor que fuéramos en tu auto —asentí efusivamente. Me era mejor, me sentía mas seguro… me era más normal y no atraíamos tanto la vista de las personas.

— ¿Alice quieres venir en mi auto? Mira que yo no muerdo ¡eh! —y eso desencadeno todo.

Alice palideció y comenzó a agitarse. Su frente se perlo en sudor y sus manos temblaban.

— ¡Alice, nena! ¡No, lo siento me olvide! Respira, respira… Alice me asustas, respira —decía Bella, quien estaba tan pálida como su amiga.

—Alice… —dijo Jasper ¿asustado? acercándose a ella e inmediatamente Alice retrocedió y se desplomo.

Jasper como era el que estaba más cerca de ella la tomó en brazos sin dejar que se golpeará. La entramos al club y Bella hizo que la pusiéramos en una silla, gritó que le trajeran alcohol e inmediatamente una persona de su personal venia corriendo con una pequeña botella de alcohol en su mano y un paño en la otra. Bella embebió el paño con el alcohol y se lo acercó cuidadosamente a la nariz. Jasper estaba a mi lado algo inquieto, sin quitar sus ojos azules de los de Alice.

Alice se removió y muy lentamente abrió sus ojos. Bella pareció volver en sí, y la abrazó pidiéndole perdón. Me preguntó que le habría ocurrido para tener semejante ataque de pánico, porque eso era lo que había tenido, un ataque de pánico.

Bueno, supongo que la cita quedaba cancelada. Dejaría a ellas solas para que Alice se pudiera reponer. Me acerque a Bella y le toqué su brazo.

—Bella, si prefieres podemos dejar la salida para otra ocasión —ella me miró y me tomó del brazo llevándonos unos metros lejos de donde estaban todos.

—Quédate por favor, hoy te necesito conmigo… —dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.

Eso fue todo. Había derretido y fusionado mi roto corazón, uniendo las partes, formando uno nuevo.

Solo par ella.

* * *

**La performance: **Se refiera a la canción y al baile.

* * *

**Bueno... se que a muchas les gusto Báilame, y pensaban que solo era un OS, pero no, es un LongFic por lo tanto hay Báilame para rato... les recuerdo que el primer capitulo esta participando en un Concurso... así que las que me quieren ayudar me dice por mensaje y yo les digo de que forma me estarían ayudando...**

**Muchas gracias por la espera, y espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo...**

**Las quiere**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	3. La excepción

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

シƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**Capítulo beteado por Shades**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒシ

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Cuando era joven, vi a mi padre llorar_

_Y maldecir al viento._

_Él rompió su propio corazón y yo observaba_

_Como él trataba de arreglarlo._

_Y mi madre juro que ella nunca_

_Se dejaría olvidar._

_Y ese fue el día en que prometí,_

_Que nunca cantaría sobre el amor._

_Porque no existe…_

_Pero querido,_

_Tú eres la única excepción._

**The only exception / Paramore**

**Bella POV.**

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

_¿Qué hacia, que hacia? ¿Qué me dijo Alice que debía hacer? ¡Oh… ella va a matarme!_ Como se me pudo olvidar eso. Soy una idiota.

Me había quedado con cara de idiota mientras Jasper la tomaba y la levantaba en sus brazos caminando hacia el interior de Utopía. Cuando salí de mi estupidez, los seguí y entre detrás de ellos. Grité que me trajeran alcohol y Sam, mí encargado de seguridad, me lo trajo en un segundo. Embebí con alcohol el paño que me dio y se lo acerque cuidadosamente a mi mejor amiga. Cuando ella empezó a removerse y a abrir los ojos mi alma regreso, haciéndome suspirar de alivio. Abrace a mi amiga y le pedí perdón por haberme olvidado…

Sentí un ligero toque en mi hombro y al darme vuelta Edward me miraba queriéndome decir algo. _Mierda_… me había olvidado por unos segundos de lo que su hermosura causaba en mí. Lo miré nerviosa y nos alejamos un poco…

—Bella, si prefieres podemos dejar la salida para otra ocasión —lo miré intensamente _¿Qué? _No… no quería que fuera, lo quería a mi lado. Lo tomé del brazo y lo aleje un poco más de donde estaba Alice y su amigo.

—Quédate por favor, hoy te necesito conmigo… —dije acercando mis labios a los suyos de manera delicada.

— ¡Oigan par de indiscretos! —nos separamos por la estruendosa voz de Jasper, quien nos miraba con un estúpida sonrisa en sus rostro y que estaba junto a Alice. Ambos de pie ¿en que momento se habían parado y acercado tanto? Ahora no se la veía para nada nerviosa a ella ¿me preguntoqué mierda le habrá dicho Jasper, para que ella este así de sonrojada? _¡Joder! _Espero que Jasper no le diga nada que haga sufrir a mi Ali o se las vería conmigo— cruce unas palabras con Alice y le asegure que ella podía irse con Bella en tu auto y tú amigo mío te vendrías conmigo —Alice me miró y asintió— Estaba pensando ir a casa a comer algo preparado por mi ¿Qué les parece? —Edward me miró e hizo cara de asco.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ese plan, pero mejor pidamos algo… no queremos intoxicarnos ¿verdad? —dijo Edward tomándome de la mano. Me reí por la cara de disgusto de Jasper. Alice se situó a mi lado y los tres nos reímos de Jasper mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida con Jasper pisándonos los talones.

Iba a ser una agradable noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá de dos cuerpos de la sala de la casa de Jasper, luego de haber cenado pizza que había pedido a un delivery, nos habíamos acomodado para mirar la última película de Harry Potter ¿en serio? ¿Qué no tenían otra cosa? Pero me obtuve de decir algo negativo ya que con solo ver el rostro de Alice me bastaba para cerrar el pico. A veces era tan aniñada que daba ternura. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá de un solo cuerpo al igual que Jasper quien estaba a su lado, pero con una considerable distancia.

Estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de Edward que sin proponérmelo, me deje ir en mis pensamientos, recordando cuando lo vi por primera vez…

_**Flash Back**_

—Ten hoy quiero que pongas esto… —Tayler me miró alzando su perfecta ceja depilada. Lo sabia, no a muchos les gustaba la música lenta, pero que mierda, era mi maldito club y yo ponía y bailaba lo que me daba la puta gana. Había elegido _Purple Rain_de _Prince_ era una de las pocas canciones de estilo ochentona que mas me gustaba.

A los hombres que concurrían el club no les gustaba cuando bailaba música lenta; ellos preferían la música más movida, esa que hacia que mis tetas rebotaran, y yo odiaba eso. Le agite el Cd con la pista que quería frente a su rostro y este me sonrió tomándola, negando con la cabeza.

—Tayler, solo usa lo que te di, y has lo que se te dice… —este me frunció el ceño y me saco la lengua—. Algún día de estos te voy a cortar esa lengüita nerviosa… ya deja de fastidiarme o esta noche te quedas sin tu bono extra, no me olvido que esta noche te tocaba a ti.

—Eres mala Bella, pero te quiero —hizo un puchero _¡Joder!_

— ¡Tu quieres mi dinero! —dije volteándome y saliendo por la puerta.

—Ey, eso no es verdad —dijo con su tono de frustración. Me reí por su molestia, sabía que eso siempre lo molestaba.

—Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando —le grité cuando ya estaba un poco alejada de él. Su pareja, Mike Newton, era uno de los barman de la barra principal, aunque a veces me incomodaban sus muestras de amor en publico, trataba de que cuando pasaba, mirar hacia otro lado… no lo sé, simplemente me sentía incomoda.

Estuve media hora preparándome, para salir. Por los intercomunicadores pregunte como estaba el lugar y me afirmaron que estaba atestado de hombres. Volví a mirarme al enorme espejo de mi camerino personal y me gusto lo que vi. Mi cabello lucia húmedo, como yo quería, el maquillaje era tenue, solo para realzar mis ojos. Me coloque la bata de toalla y tomé una botellita de agua, salí y me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del escenario central. Corrí un poco la cortina y cuando las luces comenzaron a bajar, me retiré la bata y cuando la música de Prince comenzó a sonar salí al escenario a hacer lo que mas me gusta… bailar.

Abrí las cortinas y de la manera mas sensual camine hasta situarme frente al caño de pole dance. Baile con mis caderas, eso me gustaba, sabia que a los perros hambrientos les gustaba, pero solo lo podían ver, porque tocar, jamás.

En un momento mis ojos se situaron en un rostro no familiar, esa persona no era de por aquí, nunca lo había visto antes. Si lo hubiera hecho jamás me hubiera olvidado de semejante espécimen de hombre.

_¡Mierda era hermoso!_

Comencé a realizar mis figuras ya estudiadas, pero mi cabeza estaba en ese rostro tan particular que hoy visitaba mi club. Admito que estaba poniendo mas empeño en hacer mi baile máserótico que de costumbre. Sabía que los ojos de ese hombre estaban sobre mi cuerpo y eso me gusta, más de lo que en mi cabeza me permitía.

Cada vez que podía lo miraba a lo ojos, simplemente el resto del público masculino había desaparecido de escena. Solo bailaba para él.

Hice algunas acrobacias en el caño y de la manera mas delicada me baje de el y gateé hasta ponerme delante del extraño. De rodillas como estaba y con mi rostro oculto por mi cabello, acaricie mi costado y frote mis pechos. Me di la vuelta y camine en cuatro sobre mis rodillas, levante mi culo y moví mis caderas mientras le daba la espalda. Me levante tomada del caño, baile un poco más hasta que Purple Rain se dio por finalizada, conmigo quedando boca arriba. Los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Me levante de manera sexy y camine sin mirar hacia atrás.

Apenas salí del escenario, una de las camareras de Utopía me tenía mi bata tendida. La tomé y me la puse, caminando hacia mi camerino, apenas entre tomé el intercomunicador y hable a mi jefe de seguridad.

— ¿Señorita?

—Paul… frente al escenario hay un muchacho joven, fíjate si lo puedes ver… —espere solo unos segundos y hablo.

—Afirmativo señorita Swan ¿que quiere que haga con él? ¿Lo saco del club? —me puse nerviosa _¿Por qué mierda estaba haciendo esto?_

— ¡No! No, solo… solo asegúrate que no se vaya… no le quites el ojo de encima ¿entendido? —dije un poco brusca.

— Sí señorita.

Me quite las pocas prendas que tenía encima y me metí en el baño de mi camerino, era la única habitación del club aparte de mi oficina que tenia baño propio, los demás camerinos compartían vestuarios.

Me metí en la ducha y me di un baño rápido, solo para sacarme la transpiración que tenia. Cuando salí me vestí con la ropa que había dejado preparada y aunque mis dedos me temblaban, trate de maquillarme lo mejor que pude ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa? No lo sé, solo era un simple chico, nada fuera de lo común.

_¡A quien engañas maldita perra suertuda!_

Sí, ahí estaba mi maldita conciencia. Trate de ignorar el comentario aunque pensándolo bien, era verdad a quien engañaba, no era un simple chico, sí hubiera sido así no estaría de la forma en la que estaba. A penas lo vi supe que él no era igual a lo buitres que frecuentaban el club.

Cuando me serene, tomé mi celular y salí del camerino. A medida que me iba acercando hacia la puerta que daba al club, la música se intensificaba cada vez más, antes de abrirla tomé aire y salí, sin mirar hacia ninguna dirección. Una de las chicas de la barra central al verme me sonrió. Me senté en uno de los taburetes de maderas y le hice una seña a Jacob, el barman, que aparte de eso era mi mejor amigo. Él me hizo una seña y se volteo a prepárame mi trago. Cuando me lo trajo su sonrisa era radiante, como siempre…

—Aquí tienes nena… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —trate de componerme y fingir que no sabia de que hablaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa Jacob, acaso tengo que tener un motivo para sonreír? —le dije queriéndome hacer la seria. Tome un sorbo de mi trago y nerviosa lo deje sobre la barra.

—De acuerdo… solo… mírate como estas, deja ese vaso donde está no le van a crecer pies y a salir corriendo… ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada… solo —suspiré y tomé devuelta mi trago, volteé mi cabeza hacia atrás y ahí estaba. Mirándome, observando cada movimiento que hacia. Le sonreí y le mostré mi trago a modo de saludo, sabía que eso lo atraería—. Eso pasa Jacob.

Mi amigo se quedo mirando como idiota lo que había hecho, nunca había tenido ese arranque coqueto hacia alguien de aquí y mucho menos a un cliente del club. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarme que era lo que demonios estaba haciendo, alguien se sentó junto a mi, dejando una botella y un vasito de tequila sobre la barra.

Miré a mi costado y _¡Válgame la santa mierda! _

El hermoso hombre de ojos color verdes grisáceos me sonrió _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda… era hermoso!_

—Hola… mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Encantada, el mío es Marie —dije titubeando y con algo de duda si le decía mi verdadero nombre. Miré a Jacob y este me miraba con reprobación le enseñe mi trago y le pedí dos. Volví a mirar a la perfección hecha hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado y el nerviosismo me entro en mi cuerpo, haciendo que mordiera mi labio inferior—Tú no vienes seguido por aquí verdad, es la primera vez que te veo.

— Sí… digamos que fue de casualidad —él sonrió y se sirvió un trago de su botella de tequila. Era simplemente hermoso, sus facciones eran muy definidas y marcadas, muy varonil… _¡Joder! _Era tan caliente

— ¡Brindemos por eso! —dije

Luego de eso nos envolvimos en una conversación donde nos pudimos conocer un poco. Él era maestro de una escuela primaria, lo cual lo encontré demasiado tierno, ya me lo imaginaba rodeado de niños.

Cuando Tyler anuncio que se abriría la pista de baile, tuve una idea. Nunca había bailado con un desconocido, ni siquiera cuando salía con Alice a algún club nocturno. Me levante de mi asiento y salí a la pista de baile.

Bailar con Edward era algo sensacional, él me atraía tanto que estaba considerando seriamente llevar lo a mi casa. Jamás había llevado a un desconocido a casa, y mucho menos a alguien que veía en Utopía, pero Edward me inspiraba confianza y rara vez me confundía con eso.

Las manos de Edward rozaron la piel expuesta de mi cintura, yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me di la vuelta y mi espalda choco con su pecho, me restregué contra él, frote mi trasero en su pelvis y… _¡válgame, puta madre él estaba duro_! Y en ves de apenarme, lo disfruté, lo disfruté como quería, excitándolo a él y excitándome a mi misma. Lo quería, quería a este hombre en mi casa, y si era posible hoy mismo.

Nos besamos, nose en que momento Edward había echo que yo quedara frente a él, me rodeo con un brazo y con el otro me tomo por la nuca profundizando el beso de ambos. Literalmente era una lucha de lenguas y que me jodan, si no lo nos separamos, ambos estábamos jadeando. Mi inconsciente hacia lo que quería, mis labios comenzaron a dejar besos en toda la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el que tomé entre mis dientes. Lo sentí temblar y eso fue todo.

—Vayámonos de aquí, esta por comenzar la música electrónica —lo tomé de la mano y lo saque de la pista de baile. Lo quería tener conmigo, solo para mí.

Cuando llegamos a la barra le hice una seña a Jacob y este entendió lo que le pedía. Pobre mi amigo, mañana me iba a matar, mi padre vendría mas tarde para hablar sobre algo referido al negocio y cuando no me encontraba se la agarraba con el pobre de Jacob. Supongo que cuando llegara a casa lo podría llamar y avisarle que no viniese. Cuando Jacob me entregó mi chaqueta y mi cartera hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, entendía de qué iba esto. Mi casa estaba conectada a un botón antipánico, que el alerta de que algo no andaba bien iba directo a mi padre, a Jacob y al equipo de seguridad privado de mi padre.

Edward quiso pagar su botella de tequila, pero lo saque inmediatamente de ahí, una botella no quebraría mi negocio, y mucho menos el de mi padre.

_¡Oh, si mi padre se enterara de esto!_

Que se joda, ni él ni mi madre me dicen que ya están junto de vuelta, porque tendría yo, que decirles de mi vida privada. Aparte estoy segura que esto solo será de una noche.

Disfrutaría como quisiese y tomaría todas las precauciones que se debían para esta ocasión, no podía dejar pasar mi oportunidad con un hombre como Edward, él era tan atento y detrás de esa fogosidad que estaba mostrando, tenia gestos demasiado dulces como para obviar, como el de abrirte una puerta, el de darte el paso y decirte _después de ti, _hasta el abrirte la puerta del auto al subir y al bajar. Mierda… ahora ponía en duda si quería mas que una sola noche.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Y así fue, quise más que una sola noche. Anhelaba mucho más que una sola noche con él, y al parecer a Edward le pasaba lo mismo que a mí.

Esa noche no solo había estado íntimamente con él, si no que también nos había servido para conocernos, él conocía de donde había venido, que en mi vida no todo había sido color de rosa, él me había contado de su trabajo y lo mucho que amaba su profesión, en su voz se podía percibir al escuchar como amaba a los niños… él era especial, supongo que era la excepción a la regla.

—En que piensas… —el susurro de Edward me hizo estremecer. Me removí entre sus brazos y quede de frente a él. Le sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla, él cerro sus ojos y recargo su rostro en mi mano.

—Solo estaba pensando en como te había conocido —dije mirando hacia la pantalla plana donde ya casi terminaba la película.

Miré a Alice y tanto ella como Jasper, estaban arrodillados frente al tv, ambos con la boca abierta mirando la película.

— ¿Estabas pensado cosas buenas o cosas malas? —volvió a susurrar atrayendo toda mi atención a sus manos inquitas, que recorrían mi vientre por debajo de mi camiseta_ ¿en que momento se habían filtrado dentro?_ No lo se, tampoco me importaba, pero debía ser cuidadosa, Alice estaba aquí. No iba a correr el riesgo de que ella entrara en pánico dos veces.

—Cosas buenas, muy buenas en realidad —me senté en su regazo y muy levemente frote mi trasero contra su creciente miembro.

—Bella… nena quédate quieta si no quieres que demos un espectáculo —hice un puchero con mi labios, pero era verdad.

Miré hacia la pantalla y la película ya había terminado. Alice y Jasper nos miraban entre medio divertidos y asqueados. Me encogí de hombros y sutilmente quise me bajarme del regazo de Edward pero este no me lo permitió.

— ¡No! Quédate un segundo en tu lugar —Edward me miró nervioso y comprendí porque lo decía, por lo que me quede donde estaba.

—Uhmm Bella… ¿será que ya nos podemos ir?, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para estudiar—hablo Alice un poco apenada. Alice iba a la universidad….

—Claro, solo déjame que pida un taxi y…

—Nada de taxi, yo las llevo —dijo Edward envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

—Estas seguro, a lo mejor te quieres quedar, hoy trabajaste debes estar muerto…

—Nada de eso Bella, yo las llevo y no se habla más —finalizo Edward tomando su abrigo del perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Salimos y estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestra burbuja que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que Alice no venía con nosotros. Me di la vuelta y quise ir por ella, pero Edward me había tomado por el brazo.

—Deja que se despidan tranquilos.

—Edward tu no entiendes, Alice no puede quedarse con un hombre por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos si esta sola, ella no… —no había terminado de decir mi frase, que una muy sonriente Alice venia casi dando saltitos y agitando sus manos. Jasper venia por detrás con una sonrisa como de autosuficiencia. Mi quijada se había desencajado literalmente, Alice era tan reticente a estar mucho tiempo junto a un hombre que me había sorprendido demasiado esa muestra de cercanía que tenia para con Jasper.

Edward me miró y me sonrió, pero no paso desapercibido la mirada de confusión que le dio a su amigo. Jasper se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tomé a mi amiga de la mano e hice que se adentrara en la parte de atrás del auto de Edward. Me iba a escuchar.

Cuando me subí junto a ella en la parte de atrás, Edward se quedo hablando algo con su amigo.

—Alice, ¿me puedes decir que hacías ahí dentro que no saliste con nosotros? —mi pregunta sonó con algo de reproche, supongo que mas de lo que me hubiese gustado. Su ceño se frunció y miró por la ventanilla sin decirme una palabra— ¡Alice! No actúes como una niña ¿te estoy preguntando que hacías dentro de la casa? —ella me miró y luego miró hacia donde Edward y Jasper hablaban.

—Bella… no te parece raro que no sienta desconfianza hacia Jasper, veras, él… bueno… —agachó su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— supongo que es diferente, por lo menos así lo siento yo… solo me estaba despidiendo, él se comporto, él no es como J… —me acerque un poco hacia donde estaba y pase mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Tranquila nena, no hace falta que lo digas, lo sé, solo avísame la próxima vez. Y sí, no te voy a mentir, me sorprendió que te quedaras dentro de la casa con Jasper, los dos solos, pero sabes que confió en que tu lo puedes hacer… has mejorado mucho Alice, y no me gustaría que tuviera una regresión… —ella sonrió y levantó su mirada. En sus ojos estaba aquel brillo que una vez perdió, aquel que había desaparecido hace ya mucho tiempo por culpa de ese hijo de mil puta—. Supongo que por hoy fueron demasiadas emociones, tienes que descansar —ella asintió y se acomodó en el asiento.

Me baje de auto para entrar a asiento del copiloto cuando escuché como Edward discutía con Jasper.

— ¡Te lo advierto Jasper! —y con eso lo dejo a su amigo parado con cara de rabia. Edward se metió al auto y arrancó, dejando atrás a su amigo.

El viaje se había echo en un silencio casi incomodo, digo casi, porque Alice iba tarareando alguna canción de Bruno Mars, lo sé, porque… simplemente lo sabia.

Llegamos al departamento de Alice y esta se bajo, prometí llamarla a la mañana temprano. Esperamos que entrara dentro y cuando lo hizo partimos hacia mi casa. Al parecer Edward ya se sabía muy bien el camino hacia mi casa, porque sin preguntar, pudimos llegar tranquilamente en menos de quince minutos.

Entramos y cuando me dirigía hacia la cocina de mi casa por algo de beber sentí a Edward hablar a mis espaldas.

—Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Estas haciéndome una pregunta, Edward —él se rió— Adelante, dispara.

— ¿Por qué Alice se puso así a la salida del club? —inconscientemente mi cuerpo se puso regido a la sola mención de Alice y su dificultad. Tomé una botella de vino blanco y dos copas. Salí de la cocina, preparándome para lo que le iba a contar. Esto era algo que también me afectaba a mí.

Edward me siguió y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá…

—Bella si no me quieres contar, esta bien…

—Está bien, solo… —tomé aire y lo bote—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté, la otra noche mi experiencia en aquel cabaret de mala muerte, donde me habían pedido quitarme la ropa para bailar? —Edward prestaba atención a cada palabra. Asintió y se acercó un poco más donde yo estaba. Puse mis piernas sobre las suyas y este comenzó a acariciarlas— Bueno, Alice era la hija del hijo de puta del dueño. James Brandon. Él realmente era un hijo de puta…

Conocí a Alice un día después de ensayar mi segunda presentación en ese lugar. Entre a uno de los baños de damas que había en la parte de atrás de uno de los depósitos y ahí esta, acurrucada y frotándose uno de sus brazos. De uno de los costados de su boca, había un hilo de sangre, ella estaba muy golpeada. Cuando trate de acercarme, se rehusó a mi contacto, pero poco a poco pude lograr que confiara en mí. Cuando le pregunte lo que le había pasado, se largó a llorar como jamás había visto a una persona hacerlo. Me había contado que había encontrado a su padre con su amante y que cuando Alice le dijo que se lo contaría a su madre este la golpeo como una bestia. Yo tenia dieciocho años y ella tenia diecinueve le dije que se fuera a vivir conmigo en la casa de mi madre pero no quiso, dijo que no podía dejar sola a su madre. Cure sus heridas y le hice prometer que si le volvía a pasar eso que no dudara en llamarme. Frecuentemente la veía con algún ojo morado o moretones en sus labios. Ella trabajaba como camarera y aunque Alice era su hija, James la obligaba a vestirse como todas las demás. No paso mucho tiempo en que bueno… a mí me paso lo que ya sabes y tuve que irme.

Dos años después la encontré recostada en una plaza. Toda golpeada, muy mal herida, al parecer ella había vuelto a encontrar a James con alguna de sus tantas amantes y Alice le había dicho toda la verdad a su madre. Ganando con eso, su desprecio por culparla de cubrir a su padre y una golpiza inolvidable por parte de su él. Esa noche junto a mamá tuvimos que llevarla a un hospital por lo maltratada que estaba. Y para curar sus heridas internas, tuvo que ir a un psicólogo, por meses, todas las noches se despertaba llorando, sudando. Sufrió mucho, y en cuanto las heridas del corazón aun le cuestan… después de eso Alice vivió con mi madre y conmigo; semanalmente iba a un psicólogo que le proporcionaba el hospital público, el Dr. Bierse fue muy bueno con ella, la ayudo a poder superar su aprensión hacia el género masculino. Si, Alice no soportaba estar cerca de un hombre sin que le entrara pánico y comenzara faltarle el aire. Pensé que ya lo tenía superado, hasta que hoy… bueno paso ese episodio con Jasper.

—Pero ella estuvo a mi lado en la sala de ensayo de Utopía y Jasper estaba allí también, no entiendo…

—Esos episodios no le ocurrían desde ya hace un tiempo, y cuando pasaba era solo porque algún hombre se le insinuaba y quería algo con ella... —me encogí de hombro— supongo que el que Jasper quisiera irse con ella a solas en su auto, hizo que reaccionara de esa forma —no sabia que decir, Alice era tan inocente. Estaba segura que luego de ese episodio, habrá visto algo en Jasper que le hizo cambiar su perspectiva respecto a él. Y eso me asustaba. No conocía a Jasper, pero me daba una idea de cómo era su personalidad— ¿Tu crees que a Jasper le guste?

—No lo sé. Pero si lo sentí muy extraño, él no se comporta de esa forma con las mujeres, y mucho menos con las que recién conoce, jamás lo vi tan preocupado como cuando Alice se desmayo, era… no, en realidad no era él —Edward negaba con la cabeza, como si estuviera asombrado de la reacción de su amigo.

—Si a mí también me pareció raro ver eso… en fin Alice en como mi hermana, la amo y bueno, después que paso lo que paso con Charlie, le compre un departamento y ahora está yendo a la universidad, en realidad antes nunca pudo ir… es una gran mujer, con algunas dificultades, pero una gran mujer en fin. Es hermosa y no me gustaría que cualquier idiota se aproveche de su inocencia ¡Joder, ella es tan pura como un ángel! Ahora es dentro de todo feliz, y esta estable, y no me gustaría que eso se altere ¿comprendes verdad? —asintió y agachó su mirada.

Tomé mi copa y me tomé todo de un sorbo el vino que quedaba. Sentí a Edward suspirar y al verlo, vi como dejaba la copa sobre la mesa del centro de la sala. Me tomó de las manos e hizo que me sentara a horcajadas de él. Sus manos se posaron en mis muslos y los acarició por encima de mi falda. Por mi parte envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y deje un beso sobre sus labios. Él metió sus manos dentro de mi falda e hizo que esta se levantara hasta quedar en mi cintura. Mis dedos fueron acariciando su pecho y su abdomen y los botones de a uno fueron cediendo.

—Bella eres tan hermosa, que me dejas ciego con solo mirarte —un nudo en el centro de mi pecho se formo, impidiéndome hablar—. Debes ponerte contenta, porque eso hace que no pueda mirar a nadie más, solo a ti… solo a ti —y sin más se adueño de mi boca, como heredero en reclamo de una herencia, una herencia que le cambiara su vida.

Nuestra respiración eras tan irregular que me costo poder armar una oración coherente a mis deseos.

—Edward… a mi… habitación, vamos a mi habitación —dije casi sin aliento, por sentir aquella parte de la anatomía de Edward creciendo bajo mi centro.

Edward me cargo de modo que pude enredar mis piernas en su cintura y me llevo escaleras arriba. Al llegar al final del pasillo me baje y abrí la ultima puerta. Y mi mundo entero estuvo al descubierto. Por un segundo me sentí algo cohibida.

Al entrar, Edward caminó hasta situarse al pie de mi cama, la miró por un largo momento. Me apure a quitarme mis prendas y cuando se dio la vuelta, yo ya estaba junto a él sin camisa y bajándome la falda, quedando solo en bragas y brasier. Edward me miró de arriba hacia abajo y sin perder tiempo, comencé a desvestirlo.

Edward completamente desnudo era simplemente un adonis, era la reencarnación de la hermosura y la perfección, me gustaba tanto que mis piernas no se podían sostener. Me encantaba literalmente. De un momento a otro yacíamos los dos debajo de mis sabanas abrasados y besándonos de manera lujuriosa. Me acomodé sobre él y frote mi centro contra su miembro, Edward jadeó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo tomé del rostro e hice que me mirara.

— Nunca nadie entró a mi habitación, pero se que contigo es diferente... tu eres diferente —dije con mi voz ronca por la excitación que poseía mi cuerpo— Tu eres la excepción.

—No te arrepentirás de esto… te lo juro bebe.

Edward se alzo un poco para besarme y perdió su mano entre nuestros cuerpos que se rozaban pero que no llegaban a unirse. Alineó su miembro en mi entrada y como agua entre los dedos me deje ir, uniéndome en el más exquisito de los placeres.

La noche en mi habitación se interrumpió con gemidos, jadeos y gritos. Las manos de Edward no dejaban espacio sin acariciar. Sus brazos me envolvían y mis piernas lo aprisionaban como pinzas, no dejándolo escapar. En cada vaivén de su cadera, en cada arremetida contra mi pelvis, me hacia estar mas cerca de tocar el cielo con mis dedos.

No podía contar cuantas veces, el nirvana había arremetido en mi sistema dejándome sin aliento. Haciéndome creer que me dejaba fuera de juego, para luego otra vez encenderme para una nueva batalla. Edward sabía como cuando y donde tocar para hacerme enloquecer, él tocaba ese punto que hacia que mi mente volara de placer, hacia que perdiera mi cordura y mi razón. El último orgasmo que Edward me dio fue glorioso, cansada y a más no poder, los dos nos dejamos ir en los brazos del otro. Durmiéndonos en el más profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Estaba preparando la ropa que usaria esta noche, hoy era sábado y el club estaría repleto de gente.

_Mierda_… eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya quería ver a Edward. Hoy en la mañana lo había despertado con un buen desayuno, ambos estábamos famélicos. Luego del desayuno nos dimos una ducha relajante donde yo no pude evitar sucumbir a los encanto de su perfecto cuerpo y hacer que él me tomará contra la pared. Realmente fue genial. Luego de la ducha me puse ropa deportiva y practique un poco de mi rutina de baile, la misma que haría hoy en el club. Edward me miraba y no despegaba la vista de cada movimiento que hacia. La voz de Rihanna me encantaba por lo que con mucha frecuencia usaba sus canciones para mis bailes. En esta oportunidad había optado por Diamond, su letra me gustaba en particular, y en mi entendimiento se aplicaba bastante a la situación que estaba viviendo con Edward.

Al medio día almorzamos y él prometió que iría al club. Nos despedimos con un beso largo y pausado, disfrutando de las delicias de la boca del otro. Cuando pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir por mi parte, Edward dio por finalizado el beso. Se separó de mi lado y caminando de espalda hasta su auto. Me hizo reír cuando por poco y se cae de culo por hacerse el payaso de caminar de espalda.

Cuando se fue, considere seriamente el darme una oportunidad con Edward, nunca había pensado que en este momento de mi vida el amor tocaría mi puerta, pero aquí estaba y de cabellos cobrizo y ojos color azul grisáceo. Sí, definitivamente, tenía que pensar bien lo que haría de ahora en más.

Me puse el atuendo que llevaría esta noche, quería probármelo antes de salir hacia Utopía.

Era tan simple como yo. El atuendo consistía en un conjunto para la playa enterizo de color negro, de un escote demasiado bajo que daba muy buena forma a mis pechos, y a los lados desde mi cadera hasta mis pechos por ambos lados habían tajos unidos por una pequeña hebillita dorada. Me quedaba pintado. Era perfecto para esta noche.

Quise mostrárselo a Edward por lo que decidí mandarle un mensaje y una foto mía adjunta. Me saque la foto y se la mande con un mensaje…

_**Corazón, hoy quiero que estés en la primera fila, mi baile será exclusivo... oh y luego puede que te deje arrancarme este nuevo modelito en mi oficina XOXO**_

_**Bella**_

Inmediatamente obtuve mi respuesta…

_**No seas mala Bella, estaba corrigiendo los apuntes de los niños eh hiciste que derramara zumo sobre uno de los cuadernos, una de mis niñas va a matarme XD**_

_**Edward**_

Me reí, nunca quise que pasara eso, pobre niña. Ahora debía disculparme y arreglar eso con Edward…

Lo esperaba solucionar esta noche sí o sí… en mi oficina, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Buenas noches, en Argentina son las 00:14 am. mil disculpas por atrasarme con este cap. pero el trabajo no me dejaba sentarme tranquila... en fin. Espero que les aya gustado... espero sus reviews.

**Recuerden que mañana publico mi nuevo fic _"EL PECADO DE TUS OJOS"_**

bueno ns leemos

***Gis Cullen***


End file.
